The Map Never Lies
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: James Potter is back after Harry looking at the Marauder's Map and spotting his name. But how is he back? Can Harry really accept that his father is back for good? HG, RHr, LJ Vamp. Harry ANOTHER CHAPTER ADDED! :D
1. A Familiar Stranger

**Title: **The Map Never Lies

**Author: **Kokiri Hidorina

**Warnings: **Cuss words, and maybe violence

**Rated: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is officially owned by JK Rowling. All rights reserved and I only own the story.

A/N: Continue reading on. Authors Note at bottom.

The Map Never Lies

Chapter 1: A Familiar Stranger

Harry had just gotten back to the Common Room with Ron and Hermione. Fred and George had set off at least a dozen dungbombs in Snape's dungeon, and they didn't want to get caught in the middle of everything.

Harry looked at his wristwatch. 10pm. "Wow guys, it's getting late, I'm going to head off to bed, OK?"

"OK, Harry,"Hermione answered. "Good night."

Ron nodded. "Good night, mate."

Harry nodded and walked off to the boys dorms., with getting worried looks from Ron and Hermione.

"D'you think he's all right?"Ron asked.

"I don't know…after the Third Task, we can't expect much from him, can we?"Hermione asked.

Harry wasn't aware of the two talking about him as they made their way to the dorms. Harry sat on his bed and took out the marauder's map.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good."

The map revealed itself. It had many secret passage ways and it never lied about who was on the map.

He followed the names. Snape was in his office. Dumbledore was pacing his office (he seemed to do that alot lately, Harry noticed), Ron and Hermione were still in the Common Room, Fred and George were in Filch's office (Oh, how we pity them, right? Not!), but one name in particular caught his eye.

One person who was supposed to be dead. Like when he discovered a dead person on the map: Peter Pettigrew. This was just like that time.

The name he discovered…

was James Potter.

Kokiri: Ooooh! I like fics where Harry's parents return from the dead, blah, blah, Harry time travels, blah, ect. You get me. Well, I made one of my own! See that you review it please!


	2. Dumbledore's Office

**Title:** The Map Never Lies

**Author:** Kokiri Hidorina

**Warnings:** Curse words and violence, maybe blood, mentions of rape

**Rated:** PG-13 (Rating may change due to more warnings)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is officially owned by JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I only own the story.

**The Map Never Lies**

**Chapter 2 - Dumbledore's Office**

Just as soon as Harry finished looking at the 'Marauder's Map' in disbelief, Hedwig came flying in and carrying a letter. Harry had recently put a necklace around the owl, which she hated to no end, saying who's owl she was and where to return her, and since she was only delivering wizards the owls, it wouldn't be a problem, right?

He took the letter from Hedwig, passed her an owl treat, and started reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_There was an unusal event that happened in my office, and I'm all ready sure you know of it. I would please like it if you visit me in my office as soon as possible, if you are awake and are reading this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry thought how creepy it was of him to know that he himself knew about James' comeback to the living. He always found it eerie that that man knew almost everything going on. He shuddered and patted Hedwig on the head before leaving the dormitory.

-

"Albus, are you sure my son is here?"a man with untidy hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Yes, I am sure, James,"Dumbledore replied. "He would just be coming down from the Gryffindor boys dorms, if I am not mistaken.ö

"He was sorted into Gryffindor?"James asked.

"Yes, and made Quidditch captain and seeker after our captain left,"Dumbledore explained. "He made it seeker in his first year."

"How- I thought first years weren't able to become seeker!"James exclaimed incredulously.

"I believe he has your talent, James,"Dumbledore replied. "And a little of his own."

Suddenly, the door to Dumbledore's office opened, and in came the Gryffindor Golden Trio.

The three of them looked at James in shock, disbelief, and denial. How the hell does a person come back from the dead, just like that? It was a little overwhelming.

"Ah, Harry,"Dumbledore greeted. "I see you've brought some friends along. Hello, Ron, Hermione."

"Hello, Professor,"they both said. At first they were tired, but when they saw James, let's just say they are wide awake by now.

"Why don't you three sit down and we'll discuss things?"Dumbledore asked. "Oh, and Harry, I've also owled Sirius, who said he'd be along with Remus shortly.

Harry nodded, grinning. He hadn't seen both of them since the start of term, and he was really looking forward to it, also the faces of the two marauders when they saw the two Harry-look-alikes in the room.

-

**Thoughts And Pondering- **Yes, they will be. That was what you would call a prologue, since it was so short. Sorry you found it short, I did, too, seeing as there were only 300 and some words. Thanks for reviewing!

**November Falls**- Yes, well, I hope to make it good, considering it's my first ever story. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Britni Puccio- **Hi, thank you. I am currently reading both of your fics and I'll review them when I get a chance. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Hello there! The discussion is next chapter. I made Ron and Hermione go with Harry to Dumbledore's office just incase he needed help explaining stuff, or to keep him on his feet when he realized James was actually in the room. (Sweatdrops) Anyway, see you later!

Later days!


	3. The Meeting

**Title:** The Map Never Lies

**Author:** Kokiri Hidorina

**Warnings:** Curse words, violence, blood, mentions of rape

**Spoilers:** Books 1-4 (Sirius never died in my story.)

**Rated: **PG-13 (rating may change due to more warnings than chapter 1)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is officially owned by JK Rowling, all rights reserved. I only own the story.

**Chapter 3 - The Meeting**

Silence lasted for about 10 minutes as everyone observed everyone around them in the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione had no idea whatsoever what the meeting was going to be about, or what they will talk about, but Ron and Hermione promised to help Harry in everyway possible to explain to James what happened in their 6 years of Hogwarts so far. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all 17, and going into 7th year at Hogwarts, so this would be the year they graduated.

10 minutes had passed, and Dumbledore broke the silence. "Well, even though we probably all know who is in the room, I would like it if you three introduce yourselves,"he said to the Gryffindor trio.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

James tried to blink back tears. "Come here, son."

As soon as James had said that, Harry had ran into his arms and started crying.

"Dad, I-I…missed you so much,"Harry cried.

"I know, Harry,"James said, hugging his son tightly, not wanting to ever let go of him.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Harry couldn't stop grinning. He wondered how Sirius and Remus would take James' _return from the dead_.

"Come in,"Dumbledore said, also smirking.

It was of course, Sirius and Remus who came in.

"Headmaster, what did you want to see us for?"Remus asked. But when they looked around the room and saw the smirking faces of James and Harry, they fainted.

(Dumbledore's Office, Later on)-

Harry and the rest of them couldn't stop laughing at Remus and Sirius' reaction to James' comeback.

When Sirius and Remus both woke up again, they were still laughing.

"Quit laughing!"Sirius pouted as he saw their laughing faces. They weren't laughing with him, they were laughing at him.

"Oh come on, Sirius, it was funny,"Harry said.

"No it was not, Harry!"Sirius pouted which made them laugh all the more.

"Yes, it was,"Harry smirked.

"All right, all right, enough fun for one day,"Dumbledore said. "I would please like it if you three return to your dorms. James, Remus, Sirius, I will have a house-elf prepare a dormitory for each of you."

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office, still laughing.

"Did you see their faces?"Ron asked once out of Dumbledore's office.

"They were priceless,"Harry said, smirking.

"I wish we had a video camera,"Hermione said.

"All the fun we could do with that, eh, Hermione?"Harry asked, grinning.

"What's a video camera?"Ron asked.

"It's a muggle object which you can use to basically record people and watch them. Basically what we could have done with it is tape their reactions and their funniest moments and show it to the whole school to embarrass them,"Hermione answered.

"Hermione,"Harry started, shocked. "When did you become our prank-planner?"

That earned a swat from Hermione. "I would do that again, if I were you, Harry."

"Yeah, mate,"Ron said, laughing. "That's what my punishments are!"

Hermione only grinned and pulled Ron away to the Library. "**NOOOOO**! Harry, save me!"

Harry grinned. "Sorry, Ron. But I have a Divination essay to do."

And with that, Harry left a smirking Hermione and a whining Ron.

**Barbossa's Apples-** Thank you and here is chapter 3.

**amrawo- **Thank you!

**Kilikapele-** Thank you and here's more to read.

**LilyEvensPotter-** The next few chapters may be longer, if I can find something to write. I basically have something called 'writer's block'. Ever hear of it? (wink)

**Layce74- **Thanks!

**Beth5572-** Here is some more. Thank you for reviewing!

**Etzgo- **I hope this one is a bit longer than 1 and 2.

**Xylia Dark- **Thank you and I still hope this chapter is a bit longer.

AN: Thank you for all your reviews. I went from three to eleven in a week. Wow. My other story isn't doing to good but if you like Yu-Gi-Oh parody/humor, I suggest you check out my newest story! Review please!


	4. A Very Odd Day Indeed

**Title:** The Map Never Lies

**Author:** Kokiri Hidorina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Authors Notes:** Bottom.

**To My Wonderful Reviewers:**

**Thank you for making the story so popular! It was my first fic, after all!**

**amrawo:** Yeah, bare with me! I'm trying! Thanks, though!

**Thoughts And Pondering:** I still have to make up something for that!

**Jessica:** Lol, yeah. They are going to get together this chapter, though! Thanks for reviewing!

**yourstorysucks:** Yeah, I know. Bare with me. I am **TRYING** to make the chapters longer it is just that this is my first ever story and I have to think about what to write about, you know? A little thing called writer's block on my mind right now.

**Beth5572:** Here you go. Thanks.

**Britni Puccio:** I'm **TRYING**!

**XyliaDark:** Yeah, well, I really couldn't think of a good reaction Harry would have had towards James…but oh well.

**PLEASE NOTE:** I know fully-well that my chapters are really short, but I am trying my hardest, and since this is my first fic ever, could you please be a little more nice? (sweatdrops) I like the comments and everything it's just…saying the story is really short (and i know it is), it kinda makes me want to quit writing all together. I don't know!

**Chapter 4: An Odd Day Indeed**

After Hermione dragged Ron to the library, they sat down beside each other and took out their homework. Ron sighed heavily and Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Ron?"she asked worriedly.

"Nothing, 'Mione,"Ron replied. "I'm just happy for Harry, is all."

Hermione nodded, not really believing it, because Ron was in a dreamy mode. "Are you sure there is nothing else wrong?"

"I'm sure, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "What I am wondering though, is…how did James come back from the dead?"she asked. "He was presumed dead for 17 years, along with Lily."

Ron started to nod, then froze. "Hermione, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"It is a possibility, Ron!"Hermione exclaimed. "I mean, come on, he's been dead 17 years and we just give him a hi and a hello welcome back? Come on, there must be something more than that."

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I just think you are being paranoid, Hermione. I mean, who are we to go into Harry's family business?"

Hermione blinked. This was not like Ron at all. "Ron, are you…m-maturing?"

"I am going through puberty."

"Don't remind me."

"Hey! And anyway, in here you never talk about anything other than homework, and Harry probably won't like it that we are talking about his family life,"Ron said.

Hermione put a hand to Ron's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Hermione!"he pleaded, blushing madly. "Please. What if a teacher sees us?"

"Oh, come on, it's only Madam Pince,"Hermione answered, rolling her eyes at Ron's nervousness. She had come to hate it, and to love it at times.

"Hermione, I-"Ron started, but it was a little too late. Ron and Hermione's lips met, arms wrapped around waists, and it was a good thing they were in a dark corner of the library, or otherwise they'd be thrown out of the library.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, laughing. Ron and Hermione were probably in some dark corner making love/having sex, ect. They did act like a married couple all of the time. Even when Ron thought Crookshanks ate Scabbers, when he was at Hagrids. Now he's Peter Pettigrew, the man who sold Lily and James to Voldemort and is a deatheater, who caused Sirius to spend 12 years in Azkaban.

Sirius. He was still laughing at him and Remus because of their reactions towards James's comeback from the dead. But, at least all the true Marauders were back together, minus Wormtail.

Harry checked his watch and realised it was 7 o'clock. He blinked. He hadn't visited Hagrid in a while, so that's what he decided to do, seeing as Dumbledore told him that he wanted to let Sirius, James and Remus catch up on old times.

He made his way to Hagrid's hut, realising he had only a few hours before he wasn't allowed outside anymore until morning, which really sucked. Bloody hell.

He knocked on Hagrid's huts' door, and Hagrid answered a few minutes later.

"Harry, c'mon in, I just made a spot of tea,"Hagrid greeted, letting Harry inside his hut.

"Hi, Hagrid,"Harry greeted. "Did Dumbledore tell you about my dad?"

Hagrid blinked. "What? Oh, yeah, 'e did. Suppose yer happy, eh, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Now yer won't have ter live with them damn muggles,"Hagrid commented.

"Yeah, though I don't know how they'll let me stay with dad,"Harry said. "Fudge is stupid, if you ask me. He's too power-hungry."

Hagrid nodded. "Well, I'm sure they'll find someway so yer can live with him."

After an hour or so, Harry left Hagrid's hut, only to be knocked out cold. He fell to the ground in a heep as someone carried him away from Hogwarts.

The only thing the person didn't know, was that Hagrid saw what was happening and was going straight to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!"Hagrid exclaimed, running into Dumbledore's office, surprising him and the three marauders. "It's Harry, sir! He was kidnapped."

The three marauders growled.

"Did you see who took him, Hagrid?"Dumbledore asked.

"I would have never believed it if I hadn't have seen it with me own eyes, Dumbledore."

"What are you talking about, Hagrid? Who kidnapped Harry?"James asked.

Hagrid hesitated, before answering. "Lily Potter."

**TBC…**

**-Now, you are all probably wondering WHY on earth would Lily kidnap her own flesh and blood? It will all be explained next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this wonderful cliffhanger!**


	5. Parents, Centaurs, and Divination

**Title:** The Map Never Lies

**Chapter 5: **Parents, Centaurs, and Divination

**Author:** Kokiri Hidorina

**Authors Notes:** At the bottom.

**Warnings:** Blood, mentions of rape, swearing

**Spoilers:** Books 1-5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the sort.

"Hagrid, Lily's dead,"James stated. "And anyway, why would she kidnap her own flesh and blood? Her son no less?"

"Did you see where they were headed, Hagrid?"Dumbledore asked.

"Forbidden Forest, sir,"Hagrid answered.

"Then let's check it out, shall we?"Dumbledore asked.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was enveloped into a hug by a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes. His mother was holding him. He thought this was odd.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, I thought you were a deatheater at Hagrids,"she said.

"That's ok,"said Harry. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was watching you and what Vernon was doing to you and James and I decided to act quickly. I couldn't let you live that live anymore,"she said, squeezing him tightly.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked. "That was Sirius…"

Lily looked around. "Where?"

Suddenly, he was enveloped into a huge hug by Sirius and James, and hollered in joy because he was safe.

"Guys, I'm fine, I was just talking to my mother,"Harry said.

Sirius glared at Lily. "What about you knocking him out?"

"I thought he was a deatheater…"

James and Remus sighed heavily. Sirius still had Harry wrapped in a hug, not wanting to let go of him. Lily noticed this and smiled. She also noticed that Sirius and Harry were really close, or so it seemed from her point of view.

"Can we go back now?"Harry asked.

Lily frowned. "What'll they do about us?"

"When we get back to the school I will have a Polyjuice Potion made for each of you. For now, just try and sneak past the students and staff,"Dumbledore instructed.

"I doubt Snape'll make a potion for them,"Sirius whispered to Harry, who giggled.

"I know,"Harry whispered. "Probably put poison in it."

That made Harry and Sirius laugh all the more and they earned a quizzical look from Lily and James.

"You'll see,"Harry and Sirius grinned.

"I wouldn't say anything else if I were you,"Remus glared.

"Ah, Moony, can't we have one day of fun making fun of old Snivellus even though you two are an item?"Sirius grinned as James started to make gagging noises.

"No wayMoony with old Snivelly?"

"Yes, and quit insulting him or I will have your head,"Remus growled as James backed off.

Lily smiled. "Well, at least someone is nice to him."

Sirius blinked. "I'm not cause he treats Harry horribly,"he said.

"How?"

"Deducts house points for nose reason, it's his greatest hobby to insult me and my friends,"Harry replied.

James growled. "I'd say it's time to play another little prank on him, what do you say Sirius?"he asked.

Sirius winked but Harry and Remus and Lily exchanged worried glances with one another.

"If you guys do anything to hurt him, I'll kill you,"Remus warned.

"Ah, Moony, we won't hurt him, just embarrass him is all,"Sirius said, grinning madly.

Remus was still very cautious with either of them before he noticed Harry had disappeared.

"Harry!"

When they looked over, they saw he was takjubg ti a centaur, and that made their eyes widen.

"We meet again, Harry Potter,"Firenze greeted.

"Hello Firenze. How are you?"

"Not good, really,"the centaur replied. "Dumbledore offered me the Divination subject at Hogwarts but the other centaurs don't like it."

"You mean since Trelawyney got fired you are replacing her?"Harry asked.

Firenze nodded.

"Why don't the other centaurs support you?"Harry asked.

"Because they think it is…unwise to help a human with their situations and they also don't like the idea of passing down our knowledge to humans,"Firenze replied.

"Oh…do you think you'll accept?"Harry asked, feeling sorry for the centaur.

"I don't know,"Firenze answered. "Even if I don't the herd'll betray me for even talking to humans."

Harry blinked. "Really? Then what about when we met before?"

"I was saving you from You-Know-Who at the time so they allowed me to see you."

"Oh…"

"Well I had better be off. Tell Hagrid hello for me,"Firenze said, and with that he was gone.

"Well, you knew a centaur, who knew,"James grinned.

"I thought he was gonna blast you to bits,"Sirius said, eyes wide.

Harry laughed. "He saved me from Voldemort in my first year,"he was shocked there were no winces at his name. Usually Ron cowered from it like hell.

"Can we go back now?"Harry whined.

"You really want Occlumency with that"Sirius was about to make a rude comment when he got a glare from Remus. "Nothing."

"I just don't want to lose house points,"Harry answered.

"Snivey teaches you Occlumency? Why?"James asked.

"Voldemort uses Legimency to read my mind and to send funny dreams and stuff there,"he replied as Lily looked horrified.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Ones where Voldemort attacks/murders people."

Lily hugged him. "Oh I'm so sorry you have to go through that."

"No, I actually saved lives because of these dreams,"Harry commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saved my best friend's father from being killed by Voldemort."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Ron Weasley."

James grinned. "Weasley, eh?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "And I am pretty sure he's enjoying a good shag right about now,"he grinned again when some of them looked horrified.

"I always knew he and Hermione would end together!"Sirius exclaimed. "I was right!"

"For once,"James grinned.

"Be serious for once,"Remus said.

"I am, it says so on my birth certificate."

"That gets really old, Padfoot."

"I know."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can we leave now!"he whined.

"This from the person who makes friends with centaurs and hippogriffs,"Sirius grinned as Harry punched him.

"Hippogriffs?"Lily looked horrified.

"Yeah…"Harry started. "Can we please explain it all at Hogwarts? I want to go back!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "All right, let's go."

And with that, they all walked back to Hogwarts.

**TBC…**

**Kilikapele-** Thanks!

**Barbossa'sApples-** You think I chose a good chapter title? Yay! Thanks!

**amrawo-** Yeah I know, but it gets better, as you see here! Thanks!

**XyliaDark-** (hides and waits…eating pixi stix and grinning madly) **YOU CAN'T CATCH ME**!

**Layce74-** (bows) Why thank you!

**yourstoryDOESN'Tsuck-** Aww, I was? Thanks! This may sound odd, but you're the most nicest flamer ever! (sweatdrops)

**-I almost forgot you couldn't apparate to or from Hogwarts, silly me! Review please!**


	6. Back At Hogwarts

**The Map Never Lies**

Chapter 6 - Back At Hogwarts

**By:** Kokiri Hidorina

**AN: I recently put up a beta reader AD because I could really use the help, so please apply, it would be greatly appreciated. Well, on with the reviews!**

**Note: This is a 6th year fic but Sirius doesn't die, as you can see!**

**To My Reviewers Who Don't Decide To Kill Me Because Of My Chapter Length:**

**Beth5572-** Thanks for being a frequent reviewer!

**Barbossa'sApples-** Yeah. I actually tried adding 'Oh My!' but it wouldn't fit and the chapter things don't allow the question marks and stuff anymore and they only allow one exclamation mark if any, which totally sucks. Well, thanks for being another frequent reviewer!

**amrawo-** Thankyou!

**XyliaDark-** Yeah, I know. I've read fics like that but I am new with the writing thing, so give me a little time. He just met them, he might act more cautious. It is ok if you don't want to continue. Thanks for reviewing anyway! I don't consider this a flame if you thought I did!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or any other products produced by JK Rowling and other companies. No profit is being made from this fic and if profit **WAS** being made, I would be updating ten times quicker than normal.

)-)-)-)-)-)

Chapter 6 - Back At Hogwarts

)-)-)-)-)-)

When Harry and the others got back to Hogwarts, it was dead quiet. They looked around. All of the lights were out, and the only ones actually lit were the torches surrounding the castle.

Luckily, Peeves was nowhere to be found, because if he was, they would have a hard time getting back to the common room or even the headmaster's office, which was where the marauders and Lily would be staying.

Harry found it odd that his parents were back so suddenly. Weren't they dead for 16 years of his life? That was how he ended up at the Dursley residence because they died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, who never failed to mention them whenever he met with Harry, or so he noticed. He wasn't sure weither or not he could trust them yet, but when he told Ron and Hermione, the three of them would keep a close watch on them, making sure they weren't deatheaters in disguise or anything.

He also noticed that Sirius seemed to be very cautious around Lily and James. Even though he knew it was James because they saw him on the Marauder's Map, or rather, Harry saw him on the map, he still acted very cautious. He would have to ask Sirius about this later. Right now all he wanted to do was get to bed. It was a tiring day after all.

"Harry,"Dumbledore started. "It would be best if you returned to your common room now. I will take them to my office. You would have to go before you get caught by a teacher."

Harry nodded and after saying goodbye to everyone, walked off to the Gryffindor common room.

)-)-)-)-)-)

Inside the common room, he got his pyjamas on and got into his bed, when he heard Ron and Hermione finally come back to the dormitory. He was wondering where the hell they had been, and only could have guessed they were snogging in the library. He smirked. They were finally together.

Harry heard Ron getting ready for bed, and realised that Hermione must have retired to the girls' dormitories early, because usually they stayed awake while he was fast asleep, talking. But he didn't hear any convsersations going on.

He pretended he was still asleep, because he didn't want to tell Ron what had happened tonight. He was too tired. He also didn't want Ron to be the first to know what had occured tonight. He wanted someone he could trust with the secret, because he figured that Lily and James would want their identies a secret, seeing as they had been presumed dead for 16 years. He thought of all the friends he could tell, and thought of one instantly. Ginny could keep a secret, he knew that for sure. He could remember a time just like that when he had talked to her about something private, she kept it a secret. She would surely keep this a secret too.

They both had many secrets. Harry was the only one who knew that Ginny had opened the Chamber Of Secrets, because they didn't dare tell Ron or it would have been all over the school by then. He was the only one who knew that Ginny had set the Basilisk on the Muggle Borns to petrify them and that it was Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls:

'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'

'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.'

They had met many creatures in that year, even the git Professor Lockhart. (AN: I may be a girl, but I hate Lockhart!) He told Ginny that Professor Lockhart tried to Obliviate him and Ron, and she hated Lockhart instantly. Harry always knew that git was insane, even when they first met, he didn't know who the hell he was.

There was also Umbridge, who everyone loathed dearly. She had replaced Dumbledore, gave Harry detentions in which he wrote with a quill with no ink that made the letters burn into his hand with severe pain. She had also taken away Harry, Fred and George's positions on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the time she was there (which wasn't long after that), but since Fred and George had fled the school that year, leaving an everlasting memory that would be in Hogwarts History, Harry was the only one who got their position back. He was Gryffindor Seeker again, and recently after, Dumbledore made him Quidditch Captain and a Prefect, seeing as he was kind of jealous of his friends for getting one and he didn't.

"Harry?"Ron whispered. "Are you awake, mate?"

This was the time Harry pretended to be asleep. He'd tell Ron when he thought he could handle it, or, Ron would probably find out if he saw Lily and James roaming the grounds or school with Sirius and Remus.

Ron had given up, Harry noticed, because minutes later, he heard the faint snoring of Ron, so he just laid there until he fell asleep himself.

)-)-)-)-)-)

The next morning, Harry was woken up to whispers and giggles. He guessed it was Ginny and Hermione talking about some hot guy or something. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed, only to see that Hedwig was beside him on his nightstand, holding a letter. He took it anxiously, and unfolding it, started to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you would please step inside my office before you go to the Great Hall this morning. Lily and James would like to see you. They cannot go into the open yet, for their secret is not yet told to the world. So you may go visit them in my office, where they will be staying instead. Good day and I'll see you in the Great Hall._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry groaned after he got up out of bed. It looked to be still early in the morning, he thought. (Does anyone know the time the Great Hall feast starts? I'm guessing 8 or 9 am) He looked at his clock. 8 am. _'Great, just great. And we have Double Potions first thing. I'll be dead before I even get to class.'_

The two giggling girls, which Harry saw were Ginny and Hermione, noticed he had gotten out of bed, and went to greet him.

"Hi, Harry,"Ginny greeted sleepily.

"Morning, Harry,"Hermione greeted, rubbing her eyes. She looked as if she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"What were you two talking about that was so important that you woke me up at 8 in the morning?"Harry asked, eyeing them.

"Hedwig just came in and she was hooting and flapping her feathers at you and you took no notice, it was really quite funny,"Hermione giggled with Ginny.

"Really, I never felt it,"Harry said.

"What are you three talking about that's so funny at 8 in the morning?"Ron asked, groaning as he got out of the bed.

"Looks like Harry has Ron's sleeping pattern, or Ron has Harry's I can't tell the difference,"Ginny grinned.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, before getting dressed.

"Coming to the Great Hall, Harry?"Hermione asked.

"I have to see Dumbledore first,"Harry replied. "Meeting in his office."

"Weren't you at one yesterday?"Ron asked. "What was that about?"

"Sorry, Ron, private stuff,"he looked at Ginny with a look saying 'Can I tell you later?' and Ginny nodded, smiling.

Ron and Harry left the common room. Harry to go Dumbledore's Office, Ron to go to the Great Hall.

)-)-)-)-)-)

**AN: I tried to make it longer, I really did! Please don't sue me for short chapters! I do make big paragraphs when I try! Well, guess what? I am listening to Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban CD now and I'm on the first tune. I like number's 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 12, 13, 16 and 21. Please review and tell me if you want to continue! Harry/Ginny stuff should come soon, maybe next chapter even!**


	7. Revealing The Past

**The Map Never Lies**

**By:** Priestess Of The Jewel Shard

**Beta Reader:** Hye em yes

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine! It is JK Rowling.

**A/N: **This chapter has been betaed! So **NO** Errors!

**Chapter Seven: Revealing the past**

XXX

When Harry got to Dumbledore's office, James was pacing, it and Lily was tapping her foot in nervousness.

"Morning Harry,"James greeted as he saw Harry walk in. He heard Lily sigh.

"Hi,"Harry grinned. "Were you worried about me?"

"Hey, don't blame us, Dumbledore told us you would be up half-an-hour ago. We've been like this ever since he left his office."

"I was up around 7:30 or 8:00, I was just getting ready and talking to some friends."

"Human friends, I hope?"Lily asked.

James and Harry laughed. "Yes, mum. Human friends."

Harry looked at his watch. "Damn! I'm going to be late for my class!"

"Which class?"

"Double Potions.," he said grudgingly.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I am going to have a talk with Snivellus, - while Moony isn't around - and talk to him about insulting you and your friends. You said deducting house points was a favorite hobby of his?"James asked as Harry nodded. James grinned. "We'll see about that now."

"James, don't do anything to upset Remus!"Lily exclaimed. "You saw how he was yesterday with you and Sirius."

"I know, Lily,"James stated. "I just don't want him bothering Harry, is all."

Lily nodded, albeit still eyeing James cautiously. He can be a big prat when he wants to, she thought. "Just watch what you two do, you hear me?"

Harry laughed at their antics while James just rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother."

)-)-)-)-)-)

In Potions class, he sat between Ron and Hermione beside Ron and on his other side Hermione sat with Parvati. For some reason, Snape wasn't in his classroom yet, and when he saw Remus Lupin enter, Harry he was beyond shocked. But he, but smiled anyway when Remus looked at him.

"I'm afraid that Professor Snape will be absent for a week,"that comment earned many cheers from the students. "And I will be replacing him on Dumbledore's wishes."

Class seemed to be rather boring after that, mainly because they had to write a long essay on two rolls of parchment on about the blood replenishing potion, it's effects and it's uses, and it which was due when Snape returned to classes.

After classes, Harry thought this was a good opportunity to go and see Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room, because he had left a note on her desk in Potions asking her to meet him there after morning classes were finished with, or when she had the time to go to the Common Room. Harry had left a note on Ginny's desk during potions, asking her to meet him in the Gryffindor Common Room after the morning classes were finished. After class ended, Harry decided to go the common room and meet her.

When he he reached the common room, she was all ready waiting for him.

"Hi Harry,"she greeted. "You…wanted to talk about something with mewith me about something?"

"Ginny, can you keep this a secret?"Harry asked. When Ginny nodded, he continued. "Erm… well, I don't exactly know how to say this…. But…My parents are in Dumbledore's office. Please don't tell anyone!"

"Harry, you're parents are d-…"

"Come on, I'll show you.," he interrupted.

"Are you sure it'll be okay with them?"Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "It'll be fine, come on."

Ginny took Harry's hand and they made their way to Dumbledore's office, not knowing Ron was watching them cautiously.

(Dumbledore's Office)-

When Harry and Ginny reachedUpon reaching Dumbledore's office, Harry said the password, which was "'Pixi Stix"' and Lily and James jumped when they saw Harry and another girl enter the office.when they entered, Lily and James jumped up to greet them.

"Hey, Harry., brought a friend along?"Lily asked.

Harry nodded. "Mum, Dad, meet Ginny Weasley. Ginny, meet my mum and dad."

"Weasley, eh?"James asked as Ginny blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Who would your father be?"

"Arthur Weasley,"she replied, tightening her grip on Harry's hand as if it were the only thing keeping her stable at this point, but Harry didn't notice. Only Lily did.

"And your mother?"Lily asked.

"Molly Perwett,"Ginny answered.

"Really?"James asked, with an incredulous look on his face. "They never fancied each other when we were in school."

"If I remember correctly, it was Arthur who fancied Molly, but she always seemed to turn him down,"Lily commented. "Remind you of anything, James?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't remind me,"James moaned.

"I am guessing you have a big family, Ginny?"Lily asked.

Ginny nodded. "7 older brothers."

"Wow ... and I thought I would die with one sister."

Harry coughed, remembering Aunt Petunia. Lily and James didn't know where he lived for the past 16 years. Even though he now lived with Sirius and Remus, the memories were still fresh. The Dursleys had done every kind of abuse possible to himabused him in every possible way: rape, verbal, emotional, physical, ect. The works. They were going to be put in jail, but his Uncle Vernon had paid the cost to get out, so now they were free. When Sirius and Remus found out what the kid had been through, they were absolutely furious with the Dursleys, and eventually Harry was in Remus and Sirius' custody. Pettigrew had been captured and put in jail, so Sirius had gotten a trial, in which he was free of all charges, so they were finally able to live in peace, well, with the exception of Voldemort. But this year they were hoping to defeat Voldemort once and for all. His reign of terror will no longer be.

"Erm ... mum, dad?"Harry asked.

"What is it, Harry?"they chorused.

"Um ... how can I say this?"Harry asked himself. "After you, well..uh.. died because of Voldemort, Hagrid retrieved me from your house, and I spent at least 15 years of my life living with the Dursley family ... I was sent to live with the Dursleys…"

He started to get nervous, and Ginny squeezed his hand tightly in reasurrance. She knew what he had been through. They had alot in common.

" ... no way,"Lily and James were speechless, but not for long, because James blew a fuse.

"I'LL KILL THEM!"he yelled.

"James, you don't know what they did to him yet, calm down ... what did they do to you?"Lily asked.

Harry didn't want to speak; he looked at Ginny with a pleading look that said please tell them for me, so she did.

"He was abused with every kindway possible,"Ginny replied. "Verbal, sexual, emotional, physical, you name it. He also believed for 11 years that you two died in a car crash."

Lily and James looked horrified. Harry had a hard time talking about it: it brought back horror-filled memories of his Uncle Vernon raping him day after day, week after week, year after year.

" ... you were supposed to live with Sirius and Remus ... "Lily started.

"That's hard to do since Sirius was in Azkaban, being blamed for your deaths. I might add, and Hhe didn't even know of the magical world until he was 11."

"They kept that a secret from you as well?"Lily asked, horrified.

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling weak, like he was about to collapse. There was a burning pain in his scar ... but, Voldemort couldn't be here, could he? He held his head, trying not to scream in pain.

"Are you ok, Harry?"Ginny asked worriedly.

"It's Voldemort - he's happy about something ... "

"What are you talking about, Harry?"James asked. "How can you tell what Voldemort is happy about?"

"He has a connection to Voldemort through his scar,"Ginny replied, squeezing Harry's hand tightly.

"Connection?"James asked.

"Through the scar that Voldemort gave him, he can feel Voldemort's emotions, and Voldemort can see into Harry's mind and Harry can see into Voldemort's mind and vice versa, so Voldemort sends weird dreams into his head sometimes,"Ginny answered, helping Harry sit down in a chair, who was holding his now throbbing head. Whatever Voldemort was happy about, it couldn't be good.

"So, he's had this scar since the night he killed us?"James asked as Lily sat down next to Harry and tried to help him.

"Yeah, when Voldemort cast the killing curse, or otherwise known as Avada Kedavra on him, the spell rebounded and hit Voldemort, but all Harry got was a scar, and a bit of Voldemort's powers as well."

"What kind of ... powers?"Lily asked, holding Harry's hand.

"Well ... he is a parselmouth ... I found that out in my first year when Harry was in his second year ... he saved me from Voldemort because he was his his sixteen year old self, was brainwashing me into opening the Chamber of Secrets, he Harry saved a few lives with the dreams Voldemort gave him ... he's also the reason Sirius was freed from Azkaban ... "

"Don't forget where I almost killed him,"Harry commented, still holding his forehead.

"Harry, how many times does everyone have to tell you it wasn't your fault he almost died in the Ministry of Magic?"Ginny shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, blame Voldemort and Bellatrix."

Harry smiled. "You're saying his name for the first time, you know."

Ginny blinked. "I guess I am."

"Maybe you can teach Ron not to fear it as well,"Harry grinned.

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Who's Ron?"Lily asked.

"My brother, and Harry's best friend,"Ginny answered. "Now that you mention it ... they are kind of like you and Sirius, James. Did you know in their second year, they flew a car to Hogwarts, ending up having detentions with Snape?"

James grinned. "Really now?"

Lily look horrified. "Oh dear Merlin! Hhe is like you!"

Harry and Ginny laughed. "That's what Snape tells me anyway."

"That is's true,"Ginny said. "If I had a sickel for everytime I heard Snape say how much like your father you are I'd be rich."

Harry grinned. "That'd be true."

"Ah, having a lovely chat, you four?"Dumbledore asked, walking into his office with Sirius and Remus. "Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are waiting for you in the library, you should run along now. I hear you have a long Potions essay due next week."

Ginny and Harry groaned and rolled their eyes. Dumbledore only chuckled.

"Well, best be off then, you two,"he said.

"Bye Harry,"James said.

"Bye."

"Oh, Harry, would you be able to come see us before lights out?"Lily asked him. When he nodded, him and Ginny both left, hand in hand again. After agreeing to come, Harry and Ginny left, hand in hand once again.

"If I didn't know any better ... I would say those two fancy each other,"James said, smirking.

"They do have an awful lot in common,"Dumbledore said. "They have also been through so much in their past."

"All right Dumbledore,"Lily started, trying very hard to keep her temper under control. "Please tell us why you did what you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny and Harry told us all about the Dursleys ... well, probably not all if I know Vernon ... but tell us what happened in his past,"James said as Sirius and Remus winced. "He seemed very uncomfortable talking about it and his scar hurt during our talk."

James saw Remus and Sirius give each other worried glances, and wondered what that was about. Did they know more than he did ... ?

Dumbledore sighed. "Sit down, you four. We will have a little talk, but first ... I have to write a little note to someone ... who will be joining us at Hogwarts this year." ...

XXX

**To my reviewers who don't criticise my story length:**

**hye em yes: **Thanks for all the compliments. They are deeply appreciated by the author.

**Desert Hacker:** Here is chapter seven. Thanks for reviewing!

**Brokenangel:** Sirius never died, he just came back through the veil in all of my stories, because I cried too much when he died in that chapter. He's one of my favorite characters, but I like Draco and Snape and Fred and George best. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**nandhp:** Wow, you're name was difficult to type because every few seconds I'd make a mistake with the letters. (laughs) Well, here is chapter seven! Thanks for reviewing!

**RoughIslandSunrise:** Here you go. I really like your nickname.

**Shania Maxwell:** Thanks! Here you go!

**amrawo: **(see comment I made on nandhp's name) Thanks alot for the compliment! Greatly appreciated.

**mistypup: **Thanks for your suggestion when you read chapter 3. I'll think about it, cause I know I'll need help along the way making it longer. Yeah, I just dream these chapters and make them up, and my dreams are what you would call _blah _kind of dreams. Like once, I had a dream someone gave me a parrot and all it did was say hi and goodbye. Weird, dontcha think? Thanks for reviewing!

**belle granger:** Thanks and here I go with chapter seven!

**Dixie-Leigh Lynn: **I like your nickname. Where was the mistake when he was talking to Firenze? I'll fix it if someone tells me!

**Victoria0204:** I all ready picked a beta, sorry. But thanks for applying! I'm just waiting for my beta reader to reply that's all.

**Stella9876:** Thanks for your compliment, it was greatly appreciated.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Emotion Flood

**The Map Never Lies**

**Chapter Eight: Emotion Flood**

* * *

**-(Hallway)-**

Ginny and Harry made their way back to the library, still holding hands, and not caring what the other students of Hogwarts thought of them. The Daily Prophet thought he was with Hermione, weren't they going to go ballistic over this scene?

When they reached the library, Ron and Hermione were already there waiting for Harry and Ginny.

"What were you two up to?"Hermione asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another, unsure whether or not to tell them that Lily and James were back. The two finally decided it was best, and began talking.

"We can't really tell you up here because it's really private,"Ginny said.

"Where to, then?"

"The Room Of Requirement?"Harry suggested.

"Good idea. That'll give us privacy,"Ginny said.

**-(Room Of Requirement)-**

In the RoR, the four sat down on a couch. Ron and Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry expectantly.

"Oh, come on!"Ron said. "Tell us all ready."

"All right,"Ginny and Harry grinned.

"What is the big surprise? What were you discussing in Dumbledore's office?"

"My parents,"Harry explained.

"Harry, your parent's are d-"

"No, they aren't, Hermione,"Ginny interrupted. "I met them in Dumbledore's office."

"How do you know they aren't deatheaters?"Ron asked.

"Marauders Map."

"Oh."

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you!"Hermione squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Er…thanks, Hermione,"Harry said.

"So, what are you going to do now, Harry?"Ron asked. "I mean, you live with Sirius and Remus now…but your parents are back…"

"I don't know, maybe we'll all live together or something,"Harry suggested, shrugging.

"That is a good thought, Grimmauld Place IS big enough,"Hermione said.

"Too true."

"Well, what do we do now? Shall we leave and go to the feast, which starts soon, or do something else?"

"**FEAST**!"

"Ron!"Hermione said with an exasperated sigh.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "You're gonna have to get used to it, Hermione."

"How can I?"

Ginny and Harry shook their heads sadly. "We'll meet you guys there."

"Okay."

Hermione and Ron left the RoR, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"Hey Ginny, thanks for helping me today."

"No problem, Harry,"she stated. "What do you think Voldemort was happy about?"

"Who knows…nothing good I bet…"

Suddenly, the two of them were so close they could feel each other's breath…

**-(Dumbledore's Office)-**

"Oh, no Dumbledore, please tell me you don't mean who I think you mean,"Lily said nervously. "Harry doesn't need that!"

"I'm sorry, Lily, but the boy is a wizard and he will have to attend,"Dumbledore said apologetically ( I think that's the word you were looking for)

"Who are you talking about, Lil?"James asked.

"He means the Dursley's son is attending Hogwarts,"Lily sighed.

James's eyes widened. "Can't they attend Durmstang or some other school?"

"Sorry, James."

"You told us that Vernon was going to go to jail for what he did to Harry, why isn't he there?"James asked.

"He paid the ammount to get out."

"We should burn their money."

Lily sighed heavily. "What if they do anything to him while they are here?"

"I have never seen Harry away from any of his friends while he is at Hogwarts, surely when they know the Dursleys are at the school, Harry will be with them at all times,"Dumbledore stated.

"All right,"James said. "Do tell us what Lily told you to tell us before."

"That would be….."

"What happened in our son's past,"Lily finished for him.

Dumbledore sighed and began explaining everything from where Voldemort used the killing curse on Harry but it got deflected and that was how he got the name 'The Boy-Who-Lived', a few of his years at the Dursleys, when Hagrid retrieved him from there at age 11 and took him to Diagon Alley, his first train ride, meeting Ron and Hermione, his years at Hogwarts, meeting Sirius and Remus, the Dark Lord's rebirth ceremony, and the battle at the Department Of Mysteries with Voldemort in Harry's fifth year.

"What about Quidditch?"James asked, after a moment of silence because Dumbledore's tale had left everyone speechless.

"He's the seeker for Gryffindor, and he made it in his first year,"Dumbledore replied. "Youngest seeker in a century."

"Really?"

"Ever since Harry was on the team, they have only lost one match, if I am not mistaken, due to the Dementors which were keeping guard over Hogwarts, but the Dementors were not to come beyond the grounds."

"Why dementors?"

"When we all thought our dear Sirius here was a criminal, Cornelius Fudge, Minster of Magic, had pursuaded me to take them in to keep a close watch."

"Gee, they did such a good job of it, too, headmaster, they ended up almost giving Harry the dementors kiss!"Sirius exclaimed.

Lily and James looked positively horrified at this. "How, Sirius?"

"He was trying to save me from dementors and since Harry has had such horrors in the past, they feed on him as well,"Sirius explained to them.

"Oh, Merlin….."

"He also has a enemy, kinda reminds me of you and Snape, James,"Sirius smirked.

"Oh, and who would that be now?"

"Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco."

"Really?"

"Yes-"

Sirius didn't get to finish, because Professor McGonagall came walking in with the Dursley family. It seemed that they didn't want to part with Ickle Duddikins yet.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus stayed close, just incase they tried anything. When the Dursleys noticed the four other occupants of the room, their eyes widened.

"You two are supposed to be dead!"Petunia shrieked.

"Well, we're not,"James glared.

**-(Great Hall, after The Dursleys and Marauder's 'TALK')-**

When Ginny and Harry got to the Great Hall, it was all quiet. They were wondering what the problem was, when Ginny and Harry's eyes widened. When they sat at their seats in the Great Hall, which were surprisingly beside each other, they saw the Dursley family in front of the teacher's table. They looked at each other worriedly. What the hell were they doing here and what the hell did they want now?

"They just got here a few minutes before you two did,"Hermione said, gesturing to the Dursleys.

"Did Dumbledore say WHY they are here?"Harry asked, feeling uncomfortable. His Uncle Vernon had noticed him, and he was giving him a glare of hatred.

"He said something about Ickle Duddikins attending Hogwarts,"Ron snickered at the name.

"That's the last thing we need,"Harry said. "Was he sorted?"

Ron and Hermione looked at one another nervously. "Yeah….."

"Please don't tell me….."

"Sorry mate, he's in Gryffindor."

"He's not brave at all, though,"Neville whispered, overhearing their conversation. "Just when he walked into the Great Hall and saw the sky ceiling, he jumped and hid behind his mum."

Ron and Harry snorted in their drinks. He sure was a wimp.

"So, after this, is bed, eh?"

"At least Duddikins won't be in our specific dormitory, we are sixth years, he's a…..wait, if he's sixteen, why wasn't he accepted when he was 11, like me?"Harry asked.

"Maybe nobody traced his magic,"Hermione suggested.

"Wizards sometimes miss other wizards,"Ron said.

"Maybe they didn't have enough room here,"Neville said.

"Oh, Neville, just look at all our Gryffs, there are people in our house from ages 11-17, and three other houses. Surely they would have enough room for Duddikins at age 11."

"Who gave him that nickname, anyway?"

"I'll take the credit for that,"Harry said, smirking. "Of course, Aunt Petunia calls him that all the time."

"Even with his muggle friends? Oy, that must be embarrassing,"Ron said, snickering.

"He embarrasses himself all the time so I really don't think it matters,"Harry whispered. The others laughed.

**-(Teacher's Table, Great Hall)-**

…

_NOTE:_

_Sirius and Remus: D.A.D.A Teachers_

_Lily: Soon to be Charms professor_

_James: Soon to be Transfiguration teacher_

…

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus looked at the Dursleys table and then at the Gryff table, where Harry and his friends were talking and laughing. Of course, when they looked at Vernon Dursley, they saw hatred in his eyes when he was looking at Harry, which is what the oaf seemed to be doing all the time the feast was going on. It annoyed them greatly.

"I bet the oaf wants to hurt him again,"Sirius muttered.

"Probably found pure pleasure in it,"James agreed with Sirius.

"I swear I'll rip out his eyes if he does anything,"Sirius said, glaring at Vernon.

**-(Back At The Gryff table)-**

Harry and Ginny looked at one another, wondering if they should tell Ron and Hermione and everyone else what happened in the RoR. Earlier on, they had kissed. They had then pronounced themselves a couple, and to tell everyone they were when they were ready. This looked like the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Guys, we have to tell you something,"Ginny said.

"And that would be….."Ron said.

"Why don't we show them, Gin?"Harry smirked at her, and she nodded.

They moved their heads closer until their lips met, earning gasps from everyone in the Great Hall.

**-(Teacher's Table)-**

Everyone was shocked at the display shown at the Gryff table by Harry and Ginny. They were…..kissing. They looked to be enjoying it as well. When they parted, the four could hardly see Harry and Ginny because they were being hugged by every Gryff member, congratulating them on their relationship with one another.

"Finally, I was wondering when they would hook up."

Remus, Lily and James looked at Sirius. "You knew?"

"No, I just thought they fancied each other, like Hermione and Ron do."

"Well, there is another person with unwanted fame."

"What are you talking about, Remie?"

"Dumbledore told you two about Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived, right? Well, this will be in the paper for weeks,"Remus replied.

"Too true."

**-(Gryff Table, After Kiss)-**

Everyone was congratulating Ginny and Harry on their relationship, but Ron and Hermione were left speechless. They weren't congratulating, because they didn't know what to say. Ginny was Ron's sister, and Harry was their best friend, it was too odd. They sat speechless through the whole feast and watched as their friends congratulated Harry and Ginny on their relationship with one another.

"Congrats, Ginny, you're with the most famous wizard in the world,"Dean Thomas congratulated the two of them, who both blushed.

"Yeah…..this'll be in the Daily Prophet for weeks."

"Ronnikins, why are you so silent?"the twins asked. (1)

"I don't know….."

"Ah, being the protective older brother, I see."

"No, I'm not, it's just weird seeing my sister kiss my best friend, you know?"

"What's weird about it, Ronnikins?"

"Quit questioning me all ready!"Ron exclaimed.

Fred and George grinned. "Congrats, Gin, Harry. Wait 'til Mum finds out."

"You two are going to tell her, aren't you?"Ginny asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea, my dear Ginny?"the twins chorused, an evil glint in their eyes.

"I've lived with you for 15 years, I know when something is up,"Ginny rolled her eyes at the twins' antics. "Harry, they are just like Sirius and James."

"I know."

**-(Dursleys Table)-**

The Dursley family was watching the display at the Gryffindor table as well. The reason why Dudley was also at the table instead of the Gryffindor table was because he might hurt Harry, not might, will hurt Harry, and the staff and headmaster decided to take action, and keep Dudley with his parents instead of putting him at the table, where he could easily hurt Harry.

They were also wondering who could ever love a freak like Potter. Possibly a freak that was just like him. They looked at the teachers table, to see that everyone highly expected a relationship from those two. They wondered why. Did they know each other well? Were they best friends or something? Are they more than that now?

Of course, one Dursley, never cared. He was just watching Harry with an evil glint in his eyes, hoping to get back at the freak someday. But for now, he just sat back and watched him from a distance, and waited to pounce…..

* * *

TBC…

Words: 1938

* * *


	9. Hurt and Comfort

**The Map Never Lies**

**By:** Priestess Of The Jewel Shard

**Beta Reader:** Hye em yes

**Disclaimer:** HP and all related characters are properties of JK Rowling. You would think if I owned it, I wouldn't be here.

**Short Authors Note:** People...the reason why Lily and James were at the staff table was because Dumbledore had earlier exposed their secret, because what was the point of going into hiding for their whole life, right? It'd be pretty boring. Sorry for that! Also, Fred and George are back for their last year because I like them and they are two of my favorite characters and I don't really think I could stand writing little bits and pieces of them when I could put them in all of my story. So they are there for their last year, all right?

**Short Note #2:** This chapter has NOT been betaed because my beta reader is currently away for the weekend, but I posted it anyway.

**××××××××××××××××××××**

**The Map Never Lies**

**Chapter Nine: Hurt and Comfort**

**××××××××××××××××××××**

It was a few hours after the feast in the Great Hall, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were just going to the Common room, when Harry remembered something.

"Oh, guys, Mum asked me to meet them in Dumbledore's office, I'll see you later,"Harry told them.

''All right, Harry,"Hermione said. "Goodnight."

"'Night, mate."

"'Night."

He was making his way to Dumbledore's office, getting the feeling that he was being watched. He looked around nervously, but found no one there. So he continued on, wondering what that could have been. He was almost at Dumbledore's office, when someone grabbed him by the hand and threw him against the wall of an abandoned room after locking it.

"You freak! Now you've cursed my son as well!"He heard the voice of his Uncle Vernon, and only knew that with the door to the room being locked, it wouldn't be good.

"N-No…I-I-"he stammered.

"We should have taken you to an orphanage when you landed on our doorstep, but no, Petunia insisted! And now, your parents turn up alive and don't even appear to be harmed! Well, boy, it's time for you to pay the price…"

He could only watch and feel the pain as his Uncle striked him, one time after another.

**-(Dumbledore's Office)-**

"Harry said he would come before lights out, I'm worried, James,"Lily said to James. It had been half-an-hour after the specific time they told Harry to come, and he still had not shown up.

"If it's that Uncle of his…I swear…"

"Maybe we should go look for him, James,"Lily suggested.

James nodded and they left the office in search of Harry.

After fifteen minutes of searching, they were about to give up, when they heard a man shouting somewhere nearby and someone's cries for help. They were muffled by a door, but they could easily tell who it was.

"We have to save him, James!"Lily exclaimed, tears in her eyes as she heard Harry's screams.

James nodded and they made their way to where they heard the screams. A door was in front of them, but when they opened it, or tried to, found out it was locked. They could definitely hear Harry's screams and someone hitting him inside. They had no doubt it was Vernon, though.

"Alohamora,"Lily whispered, pointing her wand at the lock on the door, and it opened to reveal the most horrible sight they ever saw in their lives. Vernon Dursley stood high over their son, who was badly beaten and bruised, with a bloody lip and noise and a black eye.

Before Vernon could strike again, James held him back, and threw a stunning spell at him, making him frozen. He fell to the ground.

When they looked at Harry, he was unconscious.

"Oh, what are we going to do?"Lily cried, holding Harry in her arms, his head resting against her shoulder.

"Let's take him to Madam Pomfrey, and leave the oaf in here and lock the door,"James growled.

**-(Hospital Wing)-**

Lily and James walked into the Hospital Wing with Lily carrying Harry. Madam Pomfrey walked over to them, and when she saw the state Harry was in, she gasped.

"What happened?"she asked.

"It was his Uncle."

"Oh, I told Dumbledore not to send him there, but no, he doesn't listen to me,"she muttered to herself. "All right then, place him gently here."

She had told Lily and James kindly to wait outside while she worked on Harry, and told them she would call when finished.

Just then, they saw Ron and Hermione walking down, looking obviously worried about Harry. They noticed Ginny was with them.

"Oh hello, you three,"Lily greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter, where's Harry?"Ron asked.

"He's in the hospital wing being worked on,"James replied for her.

"What happened?"Hermione and Ginny asked at the same time.

Ron didn't sound so surprised. "His Uncle?"he asked. Lily and James nodded, watching their reactions closely. Ron had not made a fit out of it like Hermione and Ginny did, but he seemed to be nervous, never-the-less. They noticed his face had gone as red as his hair with anger, and could only guess where it was being directed at. Later on, they were in the presences of Sirius and Remus, who had came down there, seeing as Lily and James weren't in Dumbledore's office.

"Where's Harry?"Sirius asked.

"In the Hospital Wing,"Ron replied. That was the first time he talked since he heard the news. "He was beaten by Dursley."

"Where's the oaf now?"Sirius asked.

"He's locked in the room he was hurting Harry in, and since the oaf doesn't have any magic, he'll be trapped in there for a while, unless someone comes across him and tries to help him out, though I doubt it,"James replied.

Ginny was beside herself with worry. She was the one who seemed worried the most. She looked around, at the clock which now read 10 o'clock at night, way past time to be out like this, but the Headmaster had allowed them due to Harry's conditions at the present time. Harry had been hurt…by his Uncle, and she wasn't there to stop it. She wanted to kick herself. She should not have let Harry go out alone after they knew the Dursleys were there, but she did. It was her own fault for Harry being the way he was now. It didn't look like anyone else was blaming themselves for what happened to Harry, so she took that role out of the characters. There was always the hero, the one that always got into trouble, a stupid one, a really smart one, the most powerful one, ect. There was also the character that took the blame for everyone elses misery and that was what Ginny was doing at this very moment. She had really wanted to kick herself when she realized that it was her entire fault Harry was almost…raped again, when she could have prevented Harry from getting hurt, just by being there with him. But no, Ginny had to be her usual stupid self and let others get into trouble because of her. She wondered sometimes why Harry even loved her. She was always getting everyone except herself into trouble, and sometimes they even paid the price for her actions. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ron rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gin,"he said in reassurance. "I'm sure Harry'll come out okay. Remember what we faced so far? He made it out of all of that stuff, and he'll make it out of this as well."

Ginny nodded, but still wasn't so sure her brother was right. She knew he and Harry were best friends, but…things aren't always what they seem.

About half-an-hour later Madam Pomfrey came back out, and seeing everyone's nervousness, chuckled. "No need to be worried, everyone. Mr Potter is perfectly fine and is resting in the Hospital Wing. He is asleep right now, and his owl Hedwig I think, came flying in so I let her stay with him for a while to keep him company. You can all quit your worrying and go get some sleep before I have to shove some sleep draught down your throat."

"But…Madam Pomfrey, are you sure there is no serious damage?"Hermione asked.

"I am sure, Miss Granger,"the mediwitch replied. "I have inspected around the areas where Mr Potter has been hit and have healed them, along with the other scars that were made years ago, which still seemed fresh. Now, you will not need to worry, for he is in good hands. Now, get to bed, all of you!"

**-(Hospital Wing)-**

Harry opened his eyes to see Madam Pomfrey had come back in. He opened his mouth.

"Madam Pomfrey, where are the others?"he asked.

"I sent them back to their dormitories, Mr Potter, they need rest as well,"the mediwitch replied.

"Can't I at least have one person with me?"Harry asked desperately.

Madam Pomfrey thought for a minute, then sighed. "I guess. Who would you like, Mr Potter?"

"Sirius, please."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked out.

**-(Hallway)-**

The mediwitch found the group of Marauders on their way back to Dumbledore's office.

"Everyone?"she asked. They turned to look at her. "Harry has requested that he would like someone to spend the night with him besides Hedwig. He chose you, Sirius. If you would please follow me, I'll show you to where he is."

The others looked confused, wondering why he hadn't chosen the rest of them, but chose Sirius instead. Sirius looked happy anyway. He followed Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing after saying goodbye to the other and saying he would meet them in Dumbledore's office or the Great Hall tomorrow.

**-(Hospital Wing)-**

When Sirius entered the place in the Hospital Wing where Harry was staying, he was all ready fast asleep. He smiled and walked over to Harry's bed, and enlarged the Hospital bed, and got in bed beside Harry, draping an arm around him, pulling his head in his chest. He heard the soft sigh of his godson, and knew that he was asleep, and soon, he was also asleep, not knowing of the two obvious eyewatchers looking at him.

"Come on Lily, we should leave before Sirius or Madam Pomfrey see us,"James said.

"All right…I just hope they'll both be ok."

"I'm sure they will be Lily. Please come to bed?"

Lily sighed and together they walked back to Dumbledore's office.

**×××**

**TBC…**

**×××**

**uncutetomboy:** I will fill all of your requests in due time my friend. (smirks) Thanks for reviewing!

**Amrawo:** Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xylia Dark:** Yeah, I have it on my computer now getting ready to read it when I have the time. Thanks for reviewing!

**Magicrules:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Nandhp:** Yeah, I know. I only read one other fic where Dudley went to Hogwarts. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lilac:** Well, maybe if he's alone...like he is in this chapter...

**Authors Note:** Thank you! Um...not much to say, really. Thanks and please review. I will be updating more because I have a five-day weekend. So **HOORAY** for moi! **REVIEW PLEASE**! Just a note: I don't know a damn thing about French!


	10. Getting In And Out Of Trouble

**The Map Never Lies**

**by** Kokiri Hidorina

* * *

**To my reviewers:**

**uncutetomboy:** Thank you for your reviews and I'll see what I can do, though I don't think Arabella Figg will be making an appearance. Sorry. XD

**Missy mee:** I have seen many fics where he is raped by Vernon. Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Xylia:** I've finished reading 'No One Sees, No One Understands'. I have to say, you did really good. I'll review when I have the chance. Look for it!

**Barbossa'sApples:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Amrawo:** Thanks! Here you go!

**But I've Fallen.:** I like your name. It's the chamber of secrets thing and whatever it was they talked about in the Ootp. Thanks for reviewing!

Lilac: Thanks for reviewing and yes they will get revenge!

**Nandhp:** Really? I'll have to search. Lol.

**Authors Notes:** Hello and welcome to the tenth chapter. Finally. I don't know how many chapters this will have but hopefully not too many over twenty. Well, Happy Easter! I don't own Harry Potter!

**NOTE:** Oh and a teeny little note, Harry is out of the Hospital Wing and back on his feet!

* * *

The Map Never Lies 

Chapter 10: Getting In And Out Of Trouble

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were heading off to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny were hand in hand, while Ron and Hermione walked beside each other silently, avoiding the eyes of Harry and Ginny, who were eyeing them curiously, wondering what was going on and wondering why they weren't fighting every time they looked at each other.

When the four of them entered the Great Hall, all became silent. The four of them rolled their eyes. They were used to this treatment. It had been in the Daily Prophet for months that Ginny and Harry were officially together, and people had been talking about it for weeks.

They sat down at their respective seats in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, and waited patiently for the noise to return. After what seemed for ten long minutes it did. Why did people have to look at them like that? The only reason they were famous anyway was because they were friends with Harry. They didn't want the fame anyway, and neither did Harry. The public did it to annoy them, probably.

Harry and Ginny were still hand in hand, and they looked at the staff table. Half of the table seemed to be staring right at them, which made them feel uncomfortable... and when they looked at Lily and James, James was smirking and Lily was shaking her head and sighing, making both teens grin wildly.

"So Harry, what do you have first class?"Ginny asked after a quick kiss, making most Gryffindor boys grin like mad, making Harry and Ginny roll their eyes.

"Herbology. You?"

"History of Magic."

"I envy you."

"Why?"

"Because I can fall asleep in History Of Magic, I can't in Herbology."

Ginny laughed. "I find it interesting."

Ron's eyes widened. "NO! I don't want another Hermione as a sister!"

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, and Hermione blushed and hit Ron in the head, causing them to laugh harder. Nothing could possibly ruin this day, not even the Dursleys, who didn't seem to be in their seats yet. Well, Petunia and Dudley were, the oaf was probably still locked in the room.

After the feast, Harry and Ginny walked out of the Hall with Hermione and Ron, when they heard yelling. They looked to where they heard it coming from, and saw Vernon!

"How did he get out of that room?"Harry whispered. "I thought Mum and Dad locked it."

"Maybe he got help,"Hermione said.

Nobody was around them, and before Ginny could shield Harry, Vernon grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up. Hermione, Ron and Ginny watched, horrorstruck, wondering what he was going to do.

"You…little…freak!"Vernon exclaimed, clenching his hand tightly around Harry's throat, making him cough and struggle for air.

Just as Ron was about to pull his wand out on Vernon, Harry let out a scream and that alerted some of the people in the Great Hall. James, Remus and Sirius came out at the speed of light, and what they saw, made their blood boil. Sirius got his wand out and yelled "_Expelliarmus_!", causing Vernon to fall to the floor and release his grip on Harry, who was panting hard and was just about to fall, if James hadn't caught him first.

"Are you all right?"James asked, worried.

"I-I think…so,"Harry whispered, coughing, rubbing his throat where bruises were forming.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing,"James said, picking him up gently and carrying him to the Infirmary, Sirius and Remus behind him.

After they left, Ron rested a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I…I couldn't save him,"she cried. Ron hugged her and she cried in his chest. Hermione watched closely.

"I hope Harry's all right,"Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded. "Me too,"when he looked at Ginny, she was asleep. He picked her up and walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room. "I'll ask Dumbledore if she can skip classes today. She's been pretty stressed."

Hermione nodded. "What ever happened to…mmhp!"

"Mione?"when he turned around, he saw Vernon holding Hermione in his grasp, who was squirming and trying to breathe. "**HERMIONE**!"

"If you don't tell me where Potter is, the girl dies,"Vernon growled.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came out of the Great Hall, and Ron couldn't have been more grateful.

McGonagall looked at Vernon, apalled and shocked. "What are you doing to my students? _Expelliarmus_!"

Vernon fell to the floor and Hermione ran over to Ron, crying.

"Ron…"

"Shh…"

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, are you two all right?"McGonagall asked, walking over to them, concerned.

"Fine, Professor,"Ron replied. "Just a little…shaken."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "You two don't have to attend classes if you do not wish, but you will have to get caught up tomorrow. Young Miss Weasley does not have to attend classes if she wishes as well. You have been under alot of stress, and I'll give you some time to recover."

"Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall and Dumbledore nodded and walked off, but not without McGonagall throwing a concerned look in their direction.

"What did we do with Ginny?"Hermione asked.

"I laid her on the floor…here I'll get her, you can walk, right, Mione?"Ron whispered.

"Yeah, you can get her, Ron, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

With that, they headed up to the common room. Once inside, they had layed Ginny in Ron's bed because boys were not allowed in girls dormitories and they wanted to keep a close eye on her. Hermione broke the silence.

"What about Harry? I think his throat was severely damaged…what if something happened to his voice or something?"she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Mione,"Ron whispered. "You are stressing yourself too much."

Hermione sighed. "Why are you whispering, Ron?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…okay…"

"McGonagall was rather…out of character today, wasn't she?"Hermione asked.

Ron laughed. "Not too much, especially when she saw Vernon. But I think that was because we are her students."

Hermione nodded. "She looked ready to hit us if we got into more trouble."

"Oh so now you make the jokes,"Ron said, making Hermione laugh.

"Do you have any idea what we could do?"

"Maybe stay here until Ginny wakes up, and then if she wants we can go and visit Harry,"Ron suggested.

"Good idea, Ron."

"…"

Hermione pulled out a calender. "September 21, 1996…_Ron has an idea for once_."

"**HEY**!"Ron exclaimed, making her giggle.

"Well you know, it is something to write about, I mean come on, since when have you had a great idea?"Hermione asked.

"Always."

"Name one."

"…Well…I can't really think of one just like that, Hermione!"Ron exclaimed, making Hermione giggle.

"So you never had a good idea?"

"Not really, no."

Hermione giggled more.

"What'll we do now?"she asked.

"Well, I guess we'll just wait for Ginny to wake up, I really don't want to leave her alone with Vernon on the loose…and since Dudley is in Gryffindor he probably knows the password to our dormitory,"Ron explained.

Hermione took out her journal again. "_September 21, 1996, Ron starts to think…"_she was about to finish when Ron started trying to get the journal away from her. She began giggling again. "**RON**! Give it back!"

"No, you keep insulting me in it, so I won't have it!"

After a while with Hermione struggling to retrieve her stolen journal, they had fallen off the bed they were on and onto the floor. Hermione had fallen after Ron so he had caught her before she hit the ground. You can only imagine what position they were in now.

"Ron…"

They shared a kiss.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON**!"

* * *

TBC…

Authors Notes: I know, I'm mean to you all! laughs I left you at a cliffhanger. Guess who was saying that at the end of the chapter? If you guess right, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, and I will say so on the next chapter, whenever I decide to write it. REVIEW PLEASE!

Next Post:

Sometime through the week or Friday April 8th

Later days!


	11. Finding Out

**A/N: Hello there and welcome to chapter eleven. 79! THANK YOU SO MUCH! (sneers) This is the most reviews I have ever gotten in my whole life, it makes me want to.…well….something! Maybe even a sequel to this.….but I don't know.…anyway, JKR owns HP!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Finding Out

* * *

"What the bloody hell is going on here!"

Hermione and Ron turned, shocked to see Harry standing there, eyes wide in shock. He thought they would be together, but with them constantly fighting, he never thought they would be….you know.

"H-Harry…."they stuttered.

"I'm giving you five seconds to tell me what's going on in here!"Harry exclaimed. Seeing Ginny lying on the bed, he walked over to her and sat beside her, placing his hand on hers, and watching Ron and Hermione.

"Uh….well, y-you see, Harry.…uh….after you, Mr Potter a-and Sirius left for the Hospital Wing, your Uncle….he was trying to kill Hermione….a-and when McGonagall and Dumbledore came o-out she stunned him and s-said Ginny or the r-rest o-of us didn't have t-to attend classes.…"Ron started.

"That doesn't explain- wait, he tried to kill you, Hermione?"Harry asked softly.

Hermione nodded slowly. "H-he wanted to know where you were…."

"C'mere, 'Mione,"Harry said softly and she scrambled away from Ron and into Harry's arms for a hug. She started crying. "Don't worry….he won't harm you….wait, Ron, what was that about McGonagall and Dumbledore?"

"They came out of the Great Hall and stunned Dursley. McGonagall said that we didn't have to attend classes today because we were under 'stress',"Ron explained. (Is that even possible for him to do?)

"Oh, and Harry, there is something you should know,"Hermione grinned. She pulled out her journal and turned to a certain page. Ron's eyes widened and tried to take it away from her, but she pushed him away. She giggled and showed Harry the notes.

"Well Ron, look at this, 'Ron has an idea…'what was this about, Mione?"Harry asked, grinning. Ron was blushing like mad and Hermione was giggling.

"He was 'planning out' what we were going to do today,"Hermione giggled. "It was the first idea I think he's ever had in his life."

"I suggested we take the Flying Car to Hogwarts!"Ron exclaimed.

"And look where that got you,"Hermione said. "Detention. Oh, and Harry, here's another one, look,"she said, pointing to the other mental note she made about Ron. He again tried to pull the diary away, but again, to no avail.

"'Ron thinks…'wow, Ron, you must be really tired, you've done alot in one day,"Harry grinned, making Hermione laugh. They both started laughing so much Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"Guys, come on, we might-"Ron began.

"Ah, so this is where you three are,"a voice said. They turned to see Lily and James walking to them. Harry and Hermione were still laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support, and Ron's face was now redder than a tomato.

"What's so funny?"Lily asked.

"Me, apparantely,"Ron muttered, making Harry and Hermione laugh more.

"Mmm…H-Harry?"someone asked, voice barely a whisper.

Harry turned and noticed Ginny was awake. "Oh sorry, Gin. Did we wake you?"

Ginny nodded. "But it looks like someone went to Oz and found himself a brain,"she said, making Hermione, Lily and Harry laugh. James and Ron looked confused.

"It's a muggle fairtyale,"Lily and Hermione said. They blushed.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, horrified. "We can't survive with two Hermiones, can we?"

"Maybe, if we try hard…"Harry started, but ended up in getting a swat from Hermione. "**OW**! What was that for?"

"Oh nothing,"Hermione whistled.

"Oh, let's get going anyway,"Ron said. "I don't want to be stuck here all day."

"You sound like me, Ron,"Hermione said.

"So what?"

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes. Lily and James watched with amusement.

"Anyway….what do we do today?"Harry asked after a while.

"Maybe go to Diagon Alley or Hogsemade?"Ginny asked.

"Would anyone let us? I mean, we are in school…."Ron started.

"I'm sure they would,"Lily started. "After all, you're with us."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

(Later on…)-

After a while, some of them had decided to go to Diagon Alley, and the rest had decided to go to Hogsemade. Sirius and James went with Harry and Ginny to Hogsemade, and Remus and Lily went to Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione. They had promised they would meet back at Hogwarts when they were all done.

(Ginny,Harry,Sirius,James)-

They were making their first stop Gringotts, since you needed money to go shopping, after all. They went into Harry's vault and then the Weasley's vault to get enough money for all they needed/wanted, and left the bank.

Ginny and Harry had decided to go to Honeydukes first, and James and Sirius went to Zonko's Joke Shop. Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes at that. They had a gleam in their eyes, so they realized it was for a prank.

"Umm…Harry, not to umm…startle you or anything, but there are deatheaters closing in on the shop!"Ginny shrieked.

Harry looked shocked and turned to the window. Sure enough, deatheaters were closing in.

"Come on, we gotta go!"Harry exclaimed, grabbing Ginny by the arm and running out of the shop. After what seemed like an eternity of running, even though it was only two seconds, Harry felt like something was missing. He turned around. Ginny was no where to be found.

"Ginny!"he exclaimed. "Ginny, where are you! Are you all right!"

"Harry, help me!"Ginny yelled, but it seemed so far away for Harry's ears. He saw deatheaters closing in on him, but even while running, he got caught.

"We got him!"a deatheater shouted.

"Good, bring him to the Riddle Mansion. I'll leave a note, just incase anyone…worries."

"You…won't…get…away…with…this,"Harry panted, tired from running.

"Oh, will I, Potter?"a voice that sounded highly familiar asked. "_Crucio_.…"

Harry fell unconscious after being hit a dozen times by the Crucatius curse. "Take him where I said and tell our master. He'll be pleased."

(Zonko's)-

James and Sirius were looking around, when the door burst open and Ginny came running in, panting. "M-Mr Potter! S-Sirius!"

"What's wrong, Ginny?"Sirius asked.

James's eyes narrowed. "Where's Harry?"

"Malfoy's father has him!"Ginny exclaimed in tears. "He is going to bring Harry to Voldemort."

"Time for action…."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**MarauderKid:** What the hell are you talking about?

**2InsanitiesIn1:** Nope. It was Harry. Thanks for your review!

**Shania Maxwell:** Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!

**Barbossa'sApples:** (laughs) Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, it's kind of funny, isn't it?

**emuerz:** Thanks!

**Eternal Dragon101:** Thank you so much! (laughs) Thanks for liking the story so much and for reviewing.

**hye em yes:** Oh how was NY? I am having a good time here and I'll send you the next one when I write it! I'm just lazy!

**amrawo:** Because he's a stubborn pig who always wants to get his way. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**lilac:** The wait is over. Your wish is my command, and here you go. Thanks for reviewing!

**Suicidal Bubbles:** Did you change your name? Because I went to your profile "Xylia Dark" and it wouldn't show up. (looks confused) Please tell me why it won't show! Thanks for reviewing anyway, and I know this is a new account, cause I looked at it.

**nandhp:** Oh ok. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dixie-Leigh Lynn:** Ooh, did I leave a cliffhanger? Silly me. Here you go! Another one!

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! I have school and everything, and I'm busy and waiting for .Hack/Sign, Yu-Gi-Oh, Beyblade and Inu-Yasha to come on. Yeah, I know, I watch alot of T.V. It's life!**


	12. Waiting For You

The Map Never Lies 

**By:** Kokiri Hidorina

**Beta Reader:** Hye em Yes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Rated: **T

Chapter 12: Waiting For You 

When Harry woke up, he found himself to be magically bound to a wall. It seemed as though he was in the Riddle Mansion. Why did the death eaters always bring him here, of all places? It would be the first on any search party's list to look. What did Voldemort want anyway? He knew Voldemort wanted him dead, but…maybe there was something more than that?

Straining his ears to hear anything, he heard the Crucatius being yelled and then heard a scream. The one who cast it was Voldemort, he was sure, but who…

Suddenly the door creaked open, and he could've sworn he heard someone stuttering. "T-T-The D-D-Dark L-L-Lord wants m-m-me to bring y-y-you to h-him."

He instantly knew to whom the voice belonged to. Pettigrew. "Get away from me," he spat. Pettigrew jumped, but just moved closer. He undid the charm to binding Harry to the wall, and Harry reluctantly followed Pettigrew downstairs. When they reached the bottom, Pettigrew opened a door, and inside it, sat Voldemort, waiting for him.

Harry felt immense pain in his scar, and then he felt more. Apparently the pain wasn't from the scar. Voldemort had cast the Crucatius curse on him.

"Yes, that does hurt, doesn't it, Potter?"he sneered. "I'm sure you felt something similar to this before. CRUCIO!"

(Diagon Alley)-

Ginny, James and Sirius had gone to Diagon Alley to get Remus, Ron, Hermione and Lily. When they met up with each other, the other four looked extremely worried when Harry wasn't with them.

"Where's Harry?"Ron asked.

"Kidnapped,"Ginny whispered before blacking out.

(Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room)-

When Ginny woke up, she found herself to be on a couch in the Common Room. She felt a hand on her and realized she must be in Ron's lap. To her, everything seemed quiet. But…

When she remembered everything, she could've cried. Harry — her Harry, was kidnapped right before her eyes. Why had she not seen it coming? Death Eaters had been surrounding the store for God's sake! She hardly noticed fresh tears coming down her cheeks until they were streaming down rapidly. She started crying.

Ron and Hermione were startled to find Ginny awake and crying her heart out. However, Ron pulled her up and hugged her. She hugged back, still crying. "H-Harry — "

"Is being searched for as we wait, Ginny,"Hermione said soothingly. "Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore went to search for him. So have other members from the Order."

"Who else?"Ginny asked.

"Moody, Mundungus, Tonks, and dad,"Ron replied.

"We will find him, Ginny,"Hermione Surely they said. "With all of them searching."

"Why can't they let us search for him? I love him for Merlin's sake!"Ginny exclaimed.

"Exactly the reason they don't want you or us to go,"Hermione said. "If Voldemort happens to find out that you and Harry are 'involved', he will go after you and use you to get to Harry."

"Yeah, I guess,"Ginny said.

"Ginny, we know you and Harry love each other, but, how much do you love him?"Hermione asked.

"W-What? Why are you asking me this?"Ginny asked.

"I just don't want his heart broken,"Hermione replied. "He was the first friend I made at Hogwarts and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to him. You don't need me as your enemy."

Ginny sighed, knowing this was very well going to come later anyway. "I love Harry with all my heart, and would die for him. Happy, now?"

Hermione smiled, and nodded. "Yes. He is truly lucky, though. To have someone like you, Ginny."

"How?"

"If people were wanting to get with him for a shag or a relationship, most of it is because of his fame,"Hermione explained. "Nobody wants him because he's him. Only because he's the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He's lucky to have someone like you, Ginny. Out of all the girls he was with, I didn't hear any say 'I love you', or 'I'd die for you' like you did."

"That's just how I feel, Hermione,"Ginny stated. "Especially, when I saw the Dursleys in front of the staff table. I just wanted to rip out their hearts. I don't care if they're tiny and hard to find."

Ron snickered at that one. "Too true, Ginny. Too true."

"What do we do while we wait for them to come with Harry?"Ginny asked, gently leaning back into Ron's embrace, sighing.

"Just wait, I suppose,"Hermione replied. "Or sleep. It is 9 o'clock after all."

Ginny and Ron looked at one another, then at the clock. It really was nine. Wow. Time flies when you were worried.

"I guess we'll sleep."

"I'm not sleeping alone tonight,"Ginny stated. "I don't want to. I always sleep with Harry. It feels too odd to be alone."

"C'mon, Ginny,"Ron said, yawning, pulling her up with him. "You can come with me. Just don't try any funny stuff."

"Like…"Ginny and Hermione smirked, wondering what he was going to say.

"Like hogging the blanket like you used to do when we were kids, rolling ontop of me, kicking me off the bed…"by then Hermione and Ginny were laughing so hard they were on the floor.

"I never did that!"Ginny exclaimed, laughing. "Honestly, Ron!"

"Innocent until proven guilty,"Ron smirked. "Which'll be tonight."

Thanks to:

amrawo

Shania Maxwell

Nanhdhp

Heyhey

Dixie-Leigh Lynn

Emuerz

Eternal Dragon101

Barbossa'sApples

MarauderKid

Marauders: It's on YTV and Cartoon network. But I don't know the time zone things so I can't help you there. Sorry!

Suicidal Bunnies

Volleypickle16

Hpets

Thanks for all of your reviews…


	13. Thoughts

The Map Never Lies

**By:** QuiddtichQueen66

**Beta Reader:** Hye Em Yes

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Notes:** Possibly double chapter update, though this one I checked myself, because I was at a computer that had no internet. So, sorry people!

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Darkness**

When Ginny woke up, it was obvious that Harry was not found yet, for nobody was there to tell them the news. She hoped they would find him. If they didn't…

She heard a groan from beside her, and realized that Ron must still be with her. She knew Ron was worried too, even though he didn't show it much. He basically showed it by yelling at someone.

"Ginny, you're up early,"he groaned, yawning.

"Couldn't sleep,"she admitted. It was true. She had been so worried about Harry that she hadn't had a good night sleep.

"Ah, well, may as well head down to the feast,"Ron said. 'Even though I don't feel like eating right now,'he added in his head. To tell the truth, he hadn't had a good sleep either, he was too worried. About many things. Harry being one of them. He was feeling worthless. Hermione and him had joined the Order to promise to always protect Harry, and now look at where he was. Trapped at the mercy of Lord Voldemort. Some good they were.

(Hospital Wing)-

"Madam Pomfrey, we haven't heard anything about him all night! I want to know how he is!"James exclaimed at eight in the morning, startling everyone.

"Sorry, James, it's been along night, and we have to make extra precautions to make sure Mr Potter is all right,"Madam Pomfrey replied. To tell the truth, she was a little afraid that one of his parents (mainly Lily) would blow a fuse if they didn't see him soon, but…truth be told, she didn't even want to see the child. When she walked in the room, he wasn't himself. He looked deathly pale, and eyes were closed, blood drained from his cheeks. She could only assume one thing. He was one of the dark now. A vampire. Vampires had no blood in their cheeks, and they slept through day, woke up at night. There was no cure for a vampire, for when they are turned, they stay turned. The only way to help them is by killing them and letting them have peace. She didn't want to break the news to everyone yet though, because there may still be a hope. But when she saw the two bite marks on Harry's neck, she doubted it. Voldemort had many followers, including some Vampires. She was thinking that one of them would have probably done this. What to tell his parents? Oh, and she was dreading talking to Sirius. That would be the worst.

"Now is better than any time,"Lily glared at the mediwitch.

"I guess so,"Madam Pomfrey sighed. "When Mr Potter returned, he had no blood in his cheeks, and two bite marks on his neck. Those are signs of…I'm really sorry to say this, vampire turning. We all know that the Dark Lord had many followers, including Vampires. My theory is that one of them turned him. It's the only possible explanation."

"So, you mean to tell me, that my godson is a vampire?"

"I'm sorry, Sirius…"

Sirius just shook his head and left the room.

"Sirius-"James started.

"Just leave me alone,"he muttered, walking out of the room.

"It shouldn't be this hard on him,"Lily said, feeling sorry for Sirius.

"But it is, Lily,"Madam Pomfrey stated. "Sirius and Harry are very close. Closer than you could ever imagine. If either one of them is down, when they see each other, they can make the other smile. That's a bond they'll always have."

"I'm going after him,"James declared.

"James, let him be,"Lily stated. "You saw how hurt he looked. Give him some time to think. Maybe he'll go to Remus."

He nodded, but sighed. How were they ever going to deal with this? Harry would have to kill people, just to survive.

(Great Hall)-

When Ron, Harry and Ginny reached the Great Hall, most of the teachers were absent, including the headmaster. They wondered if it had to do with Harry.

"Mr & Miss Weasley, Miss Granger,"Professor McGonagall said, coming up to them from the staff table. "Please follow me to my office, I have some news to give you."

"Is it about Harry?"Ron asked. She nodded. "Is he all right?"

When at her office, she gestured them to sit down. "You may not at all like this, but Madam Pomfrey told me that Mr Potter has two bite marks on his neck, and all the blood from his cheeks have been drained. You all know that the Dark Lord has many followers, including vampires, and her theory is that one of them turned him."

Everyone gasped. "So…Harry's a vampire?"Hermione asked.

"We technically don't know anything yet, Miss Granger,"McGonagall continued. "But the symptoms do match. He hasn't even been awake since the Order found him last night."

"Can we see him?"Ginny asked desperately.

"When Madam Pomfrey says so, yes,"McGonagall said. "Now we must be off to the feast before it ends. Off with you three, now."

(Great Hall)-

When they reached the Great Hall, everyone was silent. The headmaster was there, and he seemed to have informed them on Harry's change. They sat down at the Gryffindor table anyway, avoiding all looks they recieved, and continued eating breakfast.

After that, they walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Today was Saturday, which meant no classes. It was the weekend.

Ron and Hermione looked at Ginny worriedly. She hadn't said a word since this morning. They were beginning to grow concerned. If she was with Harry, and Harry was a vampire, would Harry turn her as well? And mark her as his own?

They spent the morning and half of the afternoon in complete silence, when they decided to get out of the Common Room and do something useful with their time.

On their way to the Hospital Wing, they met Sirius. He didn't talk to them, nor look at them. They thought he was just feeling down about the whole situation. That was an understatement.

At the Hospital Wing, they saw Madam Pomfrey at her desk. "Madam Pomfrey, can we see Harry? Please?"Hermione begged the mediwitch.

The mediwitch looked at the clock and sighed. "You may. But try to not make noise. This is a hospital and patients need rest."

The three of them nodded and walked in the room where they would find Harry. Nobody was with him, which they found a little odd. Maybe everyone left or something…

Ron and Hermione sat on either side of the bed, and Ginny sat on it and just took his hand. 'He's so cold…'she thought, then looked at his face. 'McGonagall was right…no blood, and I do see bite marks…'

He may not be awake yet, but they stayed with him all day and all night, not even realizing Harry waking up, for they were all ready asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hiya there! I wanna say a shout out to my beta "hye em yes" and was wondering if you'd also beta the sequel "Living Life". Should be coming up soon, cause this one's only got one or two more chapters to go. Please do keep reviewing everyone! 


	14. Comforting You

**The Map Never Lies**

**By:** QuidditchQueen66

**Beta Reader:** Hye em yes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Notes**: I'm sooooo happy with the way this fic turned out. It's almost finished and I've all ready begun the sequel. It's called 'Living Life'. So look for it soon! I made a mistake, there won't be a Vamp. Ginny, just Harry.Not for long, either.

_Chapter 14: Comforting You_

When Harry woke up, he realized it must be nighttime. He wondered where the hell he was, when he saw the Hospital Wing come in plain view. He was wondering how he got there, when all events flooded back to him. He was a vampire. One of Voldemort's minions had turned him. He cursed inwardly. 'Thanks alot, Voldemort,'he thought. 'Now I have to kill people to survive.'

It was when he heard snoring he looked over to see Ron and Hermione on either side of him, and then felt something beside him. Ginny had fallen alseep ontop of him. He smiled. 'They must have stayed the entire night,'he thought. He brought Ginny gently up beside him and he heard her sigh contently. He put the blanket over her and continued to watch her. He'd have to kill her as well, unless…unless he turned her too. He didn't want her to die because of him, and if it was the only way without killing her…he'd discuss it with her in the morning, if he was awake then. He knew one thing about vampires, they slept all day and were awake all night, killing people to survive.

He looked around, guessing he was awake for the night. He didn't feel like he wanted to sleep, anyway. He sighed. Everybody must all ready be asleep, and when they wake up, he would be, and he'd never get the chance to see any of them.

Hearing footsteps, he pretended to be asleep, an arm around Ginny's waist, protectively.

He was surprised when he found, Lily, James and Sirius by his bed, just looking, not talking or anything. 'They must think I'm asleep or something,'he thought.

"He must have been awake earlier,"Lily said, noticing Harry and Ginny's positions. "Look."

After a while, they turned to leave, but Harry didn't want them to. He sighed, making them all jump.

"H-Harry? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake, mum."

They hugged him and sat down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, now that I know my life will never be the same again,"Harry said sarcastically. "Peachy."

They rolled their eyes.

"How are you feeling?"Lily asked again.

"Horrible."

"You -do- know…right?"Lily asked. He nodded. He knew he was a Vampire.

"There is a way…to 'live again' and not kill people to survive,"Dumbledore said upon entering the Hospital Wing.

"How?"Harry asked. He felt Ginny stir beside him, but she went back to sleep.

"A spell,"Dumbledore replied. "Though it is a powerful one."

"What will it do?"Lily asked.

"It will cure him of his vampirish-state, and he will no longer be of the dark,"Dumbledore replied.

"I always thought there would be a catch to these things,"Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, saving someone. In the muggle world, in movies, usually to save one they sacrifice one,"Harry replied.

"No, that will not be required here,"Dumbledore said, making Harry sigh in relief. He didn't want to sacrifice anybody for his life. Let him stay a vampire if it came to that.

"When you are able to leave the Hospital Wing, Harry,"Dumbledore started. "Come up to my office and I will do the spell."

Harry nodded and he walked off.

It had been a while and everyone left except Ron, Hermione and Ginny. None of them had woken up, and it was almost morning. He sighed. Knowing him in his vampirisih state, he would be asleep when they woke up.

"Harry?"

He jumped. Having heard Ginny's voice startled him. He looked at her and realized she was awake, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

Harry looked at the clock. "It's 4am. Why are you awake, Gin?"

"Couldn't fall asleep."

"You've been awake for a while? How come you didn't tell me?"

"N-No reason…"

"Did you hear the conversation?"Harry asked.

"That's what woke me up,"Ginny replied. "I'm so happy you don't have to be like this forever."

"Me too, Ginny. Me too. Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll be here when you get up, though I probably won't be awake,"Harry said.

"That is why I want to stay awake now, so I can talk to you instead of having to wait until night again to do so,"Ginny replied.

Harry nodded. By then it was 4:30am, and they fell into a comfortable silence, not realizing that Ron and Hermione were awake and heard their entire conversation.

**amrawo:** _Thanks for the review!_

**Emuerz:** _Thanks for reviewing._

**Marguerida:**. _No, no change in personality. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Barbossa'sApples: **_Doesn't everybody hate the rat? Thanks for the compliment!_

**Marauders:** _Welcome!_

**Nandhp:** _There's actually only one more long chapter, and it's either going on tomorrow, Sunday, Monday, or next Friday. Or whenever I update. Sorry! But thanks for reviewing!_

**Dixie-Leigh Lynn: **_Thanks for the compliment._

**Suicidal Bunnies:** _It may not, but he won't be a vamp. for long!_

**Amrawo:** _Thanks!_

**kahsmbmarimbaplayer:** _Wow, your name is hard to type. (rolls eyes) Whatever. I just appreciate the review._

**Emuerz:** _Thanks!_

**Missy me: **_Maybe he would. He is a freak after all._

AN: Today is Friday, meaning .Hack/SIGN, Inu-Yasha, Yu-Gi-Oh and Beyblade are going to be on. There's also one more chapter to this. I can't believe I made over 100 reviews. I'm happy now! And thanks to _Dixie-Leigh Lynn _for being the 100th reviewer! Candy! (passes candy to you)

_Cheers!_

**_Bye for now!  
_**


	15. Epilogue

_The Map Never Lies_

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story. Characters owned by JKR.

**A/N:** (tear) Final chapter, guys. There may not be much, but it shall be enough. Hope you enjoy and thank you to all who have reviewed!

Chapter 15: Epilogue

It was the dead of night again, and Harry had awoken. He sighed heavily. It was the same position last night. Ron and Hermione by his side, Ginny in bed with him. All asleep. Before going to the headmaster's office, he made sure what he had in his pocket was secure and left the Hospital Wing.

When he reached the gargoyle, he said "Pixi stix" as the password, and made his way up to the office.

"Harry?"Dumbledore asked quietly, as to not wake the paintings.

"It's me, Professor,"Harry replied.

"Ah, good,"Dumbledore said. "Have a seat."

Harry did so and Dumbledore took out his wand. "Are you ready, Harry?"

He nodded slowly. He didn't feel tired at all, he thought it must be the vampire thing kicking in. He heard Dumbledore mutter a spell, and he felt his fangs and claws go away. When he recollected himself, he found himself to be very tired.

"Do you feel all right, Harry?"Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, sir, just tired,"Harry replied.

He nodded. "Why don't you go down back to the Hospital Wing, and I wish you good luck with your plan."

Out of the Headmaster's office, Harry shuddered. He knew more things than he let on. Plan, you ask? The thing in his pocket? An engagement ring. Who was it for? Ginny, of course.

He walked back into the Hospital Wing, and saw Ginny looking sleepily around for him. "H-Harry?"

"Right here, Ginny,"Harry whispered.

"Oh you're back, I was worried."

"Are Ron and Hermione asleep?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Come with me,"Harry whispered.

"Why?"Ginny asked out of curiosity.

"Come on, oh and Ginny, curiosity killed the cat."

"Huh?"

"Muggle term."

"Oh,"she said dumbly.

"Come on,"Harry whispered and took her hand.

"Harry, where are we going?"Ginny asked. She saw him take out his Invisibility Cloak. "Harry?"

"Shh,"he draped the cloak around both of them. "Come on."

Ginny was confused, but she followed anyway. When they reached their destination, it was the Hogwarts Room of Requirement. Why were they here? She watched as Harry searched for something in his pocket, and got down on one knee. He gently took her hand, and began talking.

"Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Harry, yes! I will."

**END**

**volleypickle16:** _Thanks!_

**Emuerz:** _Lol, yeah, I hadn't noticed that. Thanks!_

**MionePotter2U:** _I like Vamp. Harry fics too. Thanks for the compliment!_

**Suicidal Bunnies:** _Where'd you get Hazza from? Tell me please! Thanks for reviewing!_

**nandhp:** _Yes, you get a bonus too. : ) (passes pixi stix) Thanks for reviewing!_

**Marguerida:** _Aww, sorry. Thanks for reviewing!_

**A/N:** **FINISHED!** I have the first chapter of the Sequel ready to be posted. I have a new Inuyasha fic called "Welcome To My Life" and it's a Rin/Sesshoumaru pairing. Rin's older, obviously. I wouldn't read a Rin/Sess fic if Rin was six. It'd be too odd. Please read! Thanks for all of your reviews! And I'd like to thank my beta reader Hye em yes for betaing my chapters, sorry I didn't get them all to you but I was lazy and sometimes you were gone. Well, thanks again! Bye!

Check out the sequel: "Living Life" (if you have a better title, please tell me! I couldn't think of one.)


	16. Epilogue 2: I Found A Way

Title: The Map Never Lies

Epilogue 2: I Found A Way

A/N: I was incredibly bored so I wrote a little extra. Oh, and if you want to understand Different Hearts, Same Desire, you have GOT to read all of this story. Diff Hearts, Same Desire is Ginny and Harry's wedding. This is taking a diff. approach. It's centered on Hermione and Ron, and a bit of Harry and Ginny. I'm thinking about doing a prequel of The Map Never Lies, what do you think? Prequel for those who don't know, means "before".

IMPORTANT: Fred and George were there only for about a half of Harry's seventh year in my fic before they fled to open their shop. So ignore the fifth book, OotP, where in fifth year they run! I liked them too much, so they stuck around for a while longer, but still annoyed the crap out of Filch. If you're confused, I am too. Lol. They've graduated now but come and visit every so often!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except anything unfamiliar to you. Song is I Found A Way by Drake Bell. Song doesn't exactly fit but the title does.

I never thought that it would be so simple but,

I found a way, I found a way,

But if you open up your mind,

And see what's inside.

It's gonna take some time to realize,

Woah, woah, woah,

But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find,

Woah, woah, woah,

Over you're shoulder,

You know that I told you,

I'll always be picking you up,

When you're down,

Oh, oh, oh,

So just turn around.

It had been a few days after Harry had proposed to Ginny, and the news was all around the school. The news around the school slowly floated into the newspapers, but not everybody knew about it yet.

Harry and Ginny were in the Great Hall at that time, and were surrounded by supporters of their marriage. Even some of the Slytherins, mostly ones who had not turned evil and obeyed Voldemort's wishes, were congratulating them. There was commotion all around Hogwarts, and then the Weasley twins, Fred and George had entered the Great Hall. Even though they had skipped out on half a year of school because they had to open their shop, they still came to visit every now and then, and stayed at the Burrow when on Holiday or on the weekends.

The twins weren't the only Weasleys besides Ron and Ginny that knew. Every Weasley heard the news of the engagement, and were going frantic. Mr. Weasley was saying that his daughter was too young, she was only sixteen and wasn't even out of school, and neither was Harry. Of course, every Weasley kid got along great with Harry and didn't have a problem with it, well, every one minus Percy got along great with him, and for that Ginny was grateful. She didn't want to have to save her fiancé from overprotective older brothers.

She noticed that Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall. Looking at Harry, she began talking. "Have you seen Ron or Hermione? They aren't in the Great Hall, and if I know Ron, which I do, he'd be at the feast."

"Maybe they had other plans?" Harry suggested, all ready knowing where they were. He was mentally smirking.

Ron was going to tie the knot.

Hermione and Ron were in the Room of Requirements. Ron was inwardly grumbling that they had to be missing the feast for this but he wanted to do this alone like Harry had with Ginny. Thinking of his little sister finally settling down, he mentally smiled. She had gotten what she wanted since she was ten, and now he was about to get what he wanted since he was thirteen. He hadn't really noticed his feelings for Hermione until third year when Malfoy began insulting them alot and he got really angry, defending her. But they really came out in fourth year when he saw Hermione dancing with Viktor Krum. She wasn't dancing with the enemy, no, that's not why he had been angry. It had been because he was jealous.

Jealous.

Hermione was curious to know what was going on inside of her boyfriend's head. He appeared to be in a daze. When you're body's there but your mind is elsewhere. She waved her hand in his face but that didn't work. She tried yelling but that didn't work. Remembering that Malfoy knew where this room was, she instantly kept her voice down a low volume.

"Ron, Ron? Are you OK?" Hermione asked a little worried. Ron never acted like this before.

In his head, Ron was figuring out how to propose to Hermione. 'Hermione, I've loved you for most of- no, Hermione Jane Granger, will you do the honor- no, oh this is so fucking hard! How did Harry do it? The only funny thing is, that he was in a hospital gown when he proposed. Maybe I should get some tips from him. He doesn't know how hard it is for me to talk to Hermione, let alone PROPOSE to her. I have the ring in my pocket, but this is so confusing, I don't even know where to start. I wonder how dad proposed? Or Bill, Percy?' He blinked when he saw Hermione waving her hand in his face, but he was so nervous, and with the butterflies flying all over his stomach, he had no idea where on Earth to begin with this sentence that would hopefully promise him a lifetime with the woman he loved more than anything.

"Ron, are you okay? Please talk to me," Hermione pleaded. "You're scaring me. What's gotten into you lately?"

'Hermione, you don't even know what I'm going to do, do you?' Ron thought. 'You're so smart, yet you're naive. Hmm…'

She was getting more worried by the second, but was shocked when he took her hand in his and knelt down on the floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest. He was going to- and she would say-

"Hermione Granger, you're the love of my life, I love you more than words can say. So, punish me if I make any errors here," Ron began, clutching Hermione's shaking hand in his own. "I want to spend every minute of my waking life with you. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

She squealed and threw her arms around Ron's neck. "Yes, Ron! Oh, yes, I will!"

Ron sighed mentally in relief.

She was his. He was hers.

For eternity.

Harry was smirking when the Great Hall doors opened to reveal Ron and Hermione, who were glowing. Hermione had her arms wrapped around Ron's neck as they strolled down the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was gaping at them, as if knowing what they were grinning about.

Then everyone saw the engagement ring on Hermione's finger. Everyone clapped and cheered except the Slytherins and Professor Snape. Harry, of course, was smirking. He knew what would happen all along. Ron had told him a few days ago and that he was nervous on how to do it.

But Ron's jaw fell open at the sight. All Weasleys stood there, minus Percy. Bill had brought Fleur Delacour, his wife, along as well. The twins were gaping at Ron, their jaws wide open.

"You don't want to swallow flies, now," Ginny told the twins, who instantly shut their mouths. Harry only laughed and draped an arm around his fiancé's shoulders.

Then the Great Hall doors opened again to reveal Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who had no idea that Ron nor Harry were engaged. They all had a blank look on when the students and staff were clapping and were wondering what on Merlin's beard was going on.

Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry and Ginny. Both couples were grinning madly as the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore approached them. What he said then made the four adult's jaws drop to the ground. "I wish the four of you the greatest happiness in your life."

"Thank you, Headmaster," they said together.

Dumbledore turned to face everyone in the Great Hall. "It is fortunate that the Seventh Years Graduation Ceremony had to fall upon such a happy day. May I introduce to you the newly engaged couples, Harry Potter & Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley."

Everyone began clapping, but James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were still shocked. Even though they were clapping along with them.

The three Dursleys were clapping, but reluctantly. They were going go to go to Azkaban, well, Vernon was, for harming the Boy-Who-Lived in every possible way imagined. Petunia and Dudley were going to be on probation, incase any one of the two completed Vernon Dursley's tasks.

Petunia couldn't believe that the boy had a fiancé. After all those years of lies and finally learning the truth, he had his parents back. He had a family, friends and fiancé, which Petunia knew that he would not trade for anything in the world. Harry often reminded Petunia of her younger sister, when Harry was little and his parents were dead.

He had Lily's temper, that was for sure, and her startling emerald green eyes. But the rest was his father's. He was good at magical sports, another thing inherited from his father, and even the same hair and glasses, which everyone assumed was a Potter trait that had been passed down for generations.

Harry looked so happy, and glowing, it reminded her of when Lily told her that she was engaged. She had been glowing brightly with happiness, her long, red hair flowing about, her emerald green eyes sparkling. She and her sister hadn't talked much, and the last thing she said to her younger sister was, "I hope you crash and burn." That was because she had married a wizard.

She mentally smiled. At least Harry had found happiness, she thought while watching the two couples chatting animatedly with each other and the other students of Hogwarts. This was a magical place, she thought. It brought out the best, and sometimes worst, in people. Vernon, of course, had brought out the worst in himself, and once he was in Azkaban, she and Dudley would be free of his influences, and would be able to live their own lives. Even Dudders had a witch for a girlfriend, ever since had actually taken the diet correctly. A girl named Susan Bones, a Seventh Year Hufflepuff student, if she remembered correctly.

Petunia didn't hate magic so much anymore, and allowed it to be spoken about under her roof. The main reason she hated magic was because her sister had been the only one in the family that was a witch. Now, that her husband was going to Azkaban and Dudley had found love, she guessed that magic was not bad at all. In fact, it might have even brought her happiness, she could say.

Of course, she was shocked when Harry glanced quickly at their table. She gave him a short but sweet smile, when Vernon wasn't looking. His eyes widened, but nodded in understanding. He grinned back.

Vernon Dursley growled. How dare he, the little freak wasn't supposed to find happiness, he was supposed to rot in hell for what he did to his family. His son was a freak just like him, and Vernon swore to it that Potter would pay for 'giving' his son his abnormalness.

The purple-faced man looked over to where Dudley was sitting beside Petunia, and Susan was to his right. Vernon was on the far left, Petunia next to him, Dudley, then Susan to the far right. Vernon was slightly glad that Dudley had gotten a girlfriend, but did it have to be a freak?

He wished, oh, so wished he could get revenge on Potter for doing whatever he did to his son. But the boy was so well protected and loved by all three houses and most of the staff, even the Wizarding world, minus the dark ones. There wasn't the slightest chance he could harm the boy at all before he was sent to prison.

But, he decided, my memory will haunt the boy for life, and if I turn out to be a ghost when I die, I am going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

Dudley watched his cousin as he chatted with other students at Hogwarts and his family. Earlier on, he would have thought that his cousin didn't deserve such happiness, what with a fiancé, family and friends, when his world was going upside down. But that was only because of his father's influences. But when he had learned what his father had done to his cousin, he vowed never to be like his father and even starting to go on the diet that his mother suggested he take, which was a much better one than they had when Harry was fourteen. What with the tiny grapefruit and all.

He was now 90 pounds and at 6'2 for height. He even had a girlfriend, Susan Bones and knew how to do magic. He had learned the basics and would also be graduating this year, even though when he came he was in Seventh Year. But he was not under his father's influence any longer, and for that, he was entirely grateful.

Harry and Ginny went up to the Common Room after the tiring feast. Both of them just wanted to go to bed, because if they didn't, they might fall asleep on the couches on the Common Room. Ron and Hermione trailed in after them, and Dudley walked up to the dormitories without a single word. They allowed him in the dormitories now, because he had only been under Dursley's influence, and would do nothing more to harm Harry Potter or anyone else.

The two couples sat on the couch. Harry and Ron were leaning against it with their fiancé's in their arms, leaning against their chests. They were staring at the fire intently, eyelids drooping.

But they were startled when the Fat Lady's portrait opened and a grim-like dog bounced in. The four grinned and laughed when Padfoot jumped onto the couch and sat beside Harry, wagging his tail intently.

"'Lo, Sirius," Harry grinned. "Didn't swallow any flies, did you?"

Padfoot growled, making the three of them laugh. "All right, all right. I'll throw you a bone for once," everyone laughed at that joke. Sirius only barked. He then changed into his human form and grinned. "I've got some news."

"What is it?" the four asked eagerly.

"Moony's engaged," Sirius replied.

They grinned, but Ron gaped. "Who did it?" Harry asked.

"Snape, in the Hogwarts grounds at the New Moon, Moony just told us now," Sirius replied. "Wedding date hasn't been decided yet, they want to see what it's like to be engaged first. So, how is it for you?"

"What, for the five minutes we've been engaged?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny and Harry. If their eye colors switched, they would be carbon copies of Harry's parents, Lily and James, for sure, she decided.

"Great," Harry and Ginny said together. They laughed and leaned in further on the couch.

"No dates set, I assume?" Sirius asked.

"Naw, we're just going to see what it's like first," Ginny smiled, holding Harry's arm.

Sirius nodded. "Well, I'd better be off, the others'll be wondering where I fled off to."

The two couples grinned and said goodbye to Sirius as he walked out.

Hermione and Ron went to their separate dormitories until tomorrow, when they would be leaving Hogwarts to start their life, as would Harry and Ginny.

Who, speaking of which, were curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry had his arms around Ginny, who had her head on his chest, sleeping peacefully.

The Weasley twins peeked in and saw the two cuddled up on the couch, and smirked. Well, they thought, their surrogate brother was in for a rough life if he wanted to spend it with Gin.

:...:

Harry was smiling in his sleep, his arm draped around his fiancé's shoulders, holding her close.

Thinking about all the tragedy during the War against Voldemort (who was still alive and kicking, but not for long), he was glad that life had a happy ending like fairytales sometime, to bring you away from heartache.

Ginny sighed in her sleep, and Harry wondered what she could be dreaming about. Something peaceful, he hoped. He did not want his fiancé to suffer nightmares like him.

But, grinning madly, he thought. Life could never be more perfect.

FIN

AN: I can now finally say that this fic is complete! I was just extra bored and decided to do a nother piece, but this is IT! But look out for the sequel, Living Life, which will hopefully have another name soon, because I hate it. ;) REVIEW and tell me what you think about this! 


End file.
